A Season of New Beginnings
by Wise-ass-master
Summary: ***UPDATED*** Fanfic created with real spoilers of upcoming episodes. **Empty Places** is now up. Most is created with my own imagination, other events really will happen.
1. Showtime

Author: wise_ass_master (wise_ass_master@yahoo.com)  
  
Distribution: It's fine, just please ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, trademarks, ect. All belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon.  
  
Pairings: none really, just a little flirting  
  
Rating: probably a strong PG-13 for language and violence.  
  
Summary: This is just my interpretation of the upcoming episode "Showtime"; most of the events are completely fictional, although I did base the story on real Spoilers. So just a rundown, most of the occurrences don't happen, but some really do. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself (  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
  
"So they're all slayers?" Dawn asked as she stared at the three girls in the living room. "Potentials," Giles answers.  
  
"You wanna do the sleeping arrangements?" Willow asks with audible frustration in her voice. "Ok," Kennedy quickly answers before taking the blankets from Willow, "Just don't hog the covers," she says with a devilish smile.  
  
"Guys!" Molly interrupts, "Annabelle split!"  
  
Annabelle scurries down the alleyway before she is stopped by the Ubervamp, who inevitably kills her.  
  
"I'm beyond tired, I'm beyond scared. I'm standing on the mouth of hell and it is going to swallow me whole, and it'll choke on me." Buffy states as a soft orchestra is heard in the backround, "We're not ready? THEY'RE not ready. They think we're gonna wait for the end to come, like we always do. I'm done waiting. They want an apocalypse? We'll give 'em one. Anyone else who wants to run, do it now. Cause we just became an army, we just declared war. From now on we won't just face our worst fears, we will seek them out. We will find them, and cut out their hearts one by one, until the First shows itself for what it really is. And I'll kill it myself. There is only one thing on this Earth more powerful than evil, and that's us. Any questions?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Showtime"  
  
The silence continued before Molly slowly raised her hand, "What do we do first?" she asked as everyone exchanged glances around the table.  
  
Buffy lowered her eyes, "We find the rest, before the First gets to them."  
  
"I've already located one, in Shanghai. Her watcher disappeared, one can only assume." Giles trailed off.  
  
"So she's the next target," Buffy started, "We get over there as soon as possible."  
  
"Buffy," Giles hesitated, "It would be illogical for us all to depart for one potential when there are many more to be sought out."  
  
Buffy nodded, "How many we talking here?"  
  
Giles removed his glasses and set them on the table, "With 3-" he cut short, and corrected himself, "4 potential slayers already murdered, and the other two here.there should be 4 more, including the one in Shanghai, according to records."  
  
"Okay, should we locate the other 3 before we.y'know, collect 'em?" Willow questioned.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Not nearly enough time, if this girl's watcher's already dead-"  
  
"Then I'll go," Giles interrupted. All their heads swung to face him, "I'll go to Shanghai, and hopefully with my return, you'll have already found the others."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, Willow, Anya, Dawn, take the potential guys and go through the rest of the Counsel's files, see if you can pin point any of them. Xander, you and I are going to Willy's, if Spike's still alive, we need to find him."  
  
Xander nodded and exited the kitchen only to return a minute later with two jackets in hand, offering one to Buffy.  
  
Before taking it, she turned to face Giles, "Be back soon? And in one piece?"  
  
Giles gave a reassuring smile, "Promise."  
  
"Good," Buffy returned his smile.  
  
"Buffy," Willow called, "Be careful, you haven't completely healed.you might-"  
  
"I'll be okay, Will. I have big strong Xander to protect me," Buffy sarcastically added.  
  
In spite of her tone, Xander stood straight and puffed his chest out, "Don't worry, runt squad, Buffy and I will return."  
  
Kennedy lowered her brow as Molly smiled.  
  
As Buffy and Xander walked, Willow was able to hear the last of their conversation:  
  
"Runt squad?" Buffy pushed.  
  
"What?" Xander defensively asked, "Do you think they'd prefer 'Buffy mini- me's?' "  
  
Then they all heard the door close, wondering if Buffy and Xander would return.  
  
Several awkward seconds passed before Giles broke the silence, "I'm off to the airport. Be aware, the First may be targeting Shanghai, but there's no telling where they'll attack first. Kennedy, Molly, stay inside and stay close."  
  
Kennedy and Molly both nodded.  
  
"And Willow, to up the security, maybe a little protection spell would be in order?"  
  
"Oh! No! No, no. I can't, too much, no magic," She babbled.  
  
Anya interrupted, "It's true, the last locator spell was completely blown to hell. Willow went all wonky and glowy, not to mention scary."  
  
Giles turned to Willow, "Dear God, Willow. All the days, you have to learn- "  
  
"I know, and I didn't, it just," Willow cut off.  
  
"It was the First," Dawn explained.  
  
Anya nodded, "That too."  
  
Giles expression changed to one of concern and pity, "You were inhabited by the First?"  
  
Willow's eyes kept to the floor, desperately trying to avoid eye contact."  
  
Giles approached her, then leaned on the table in front of her, "What one cannot control, is what inspires the greatest of fears. Coming back.being strong enough to understand that with all the power you hold, there are still things that are out of your hands is the strongest kind of power."  
  
Willow lifted her eyes with a look of confusion.  
  
Giles paused, "What I'm saying is you're afraid to use magics again, not because you might be corrupted, but because of the consequences afterwards. You cannot live your life in fear, when there's something you can do about it," Giles nodded towards Kennedy and Molly, "And by doing everything in your power to protect these girls is another step in learning how to control yourself."  
  
Willow began to smile, but tried to hold it back, not wanting to be obvious.  
  
Kennedy raised one brow and turned towards Molly, "He's always so cryptic, I never know what he's saying, how is it that she knows? Did I miss the class?"  
  
Anya leaned in, "Don't feel bad, I don't think anybody really knows what he's saying. We just smile and nod, otherwise he'll keep talking."  
  
Giles leaned forward with a smile and squeezed Willow's hand in his own, "And let's pretend we don't hear the disturbing conversation behind us and say our goodbyes, shall we?"  
  
Willow couldn't help but laugh and stood to embrace Giles in a long hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what's the plan again?" Xander asked as they approached the entrance to Willy's.  
  
"We beat any information out of anybody we find," Buffy stated casually as she started forward.  
  
Xander sprinted forward to catch up with her, "What kind of plan is that? That's not a plan, that's a death wish!"  
  
"Xander out of the past 6 and a half years you've known me, how many times have I gotten you killed?"  
  
Xander thought for a moment, "That's not a fair question, you've died twice, and that's enough for the both of-" Xander quieted when he realized that two dozen vampire and demon eyes rested on him and Buffy, "Buffy? Are you sure you're rested enough?"  
  
"I'm sure," Buffy didn't hesitate, "And I think we'll start with him."  
  
Buffy strolled across the floor, keeping her eyes focused on a vampire who singled himself out by not turning his attention to her like everyone else had. Xander followed closely behind, even stepping on her heels.  
  
"Xander!" Buffy exasperated, "We're trying to be somewhat stealthy here."  
  
"Sorry! Sorry. They just keep staring at me, like they're gonna eat me.Well not 'like' because they probably will. Hey!" Xander saw Buffy sprint out the side door, hurdling tables in the process, also noticing the suspicious vampire was gone.  
  
"Xander! He's getting away! Head him off!" Buffy called.  
  
"Right!" He hesitated and ran back the way they came, as soon as he set foot outside, he was immediately knocked to the ground with a sickening crack that had been his head hitting the pavement.  
  
"Good job Xander, we got him."  
  
It took several seconds to realize the thing that had run into him was the vampire they were chasing.  
  
"Now let's see what he has to say," Buffy lifted the vamp off Xander and found Xander slow to get up, "Are you alright?"  
  
Xander nodded, "just a little bump."  
  
But Buffy could easily see it was no bump, but a cut an inch and a half long on the left side of Xander's forehead, caused by the ground, "Xander, you're bleeding."  
  
He touched his forehead and saw the blood on his hand, "I'm fine, really. Now let's just beat him so we can get out of this alley.it smells."  
  
Buffy nodded and redirected her attention to the male vampire, who's hair was standing erect and taste in clothes resembled the 70's, "You heard him, telling us what you know about the First, and where it's got Spike."  
  
The vampire didn't blink, instead he tested Buffy, "Spike who?"  
  
Buffy's brow lowered, revealing she was more than angry. She twisted him around, grasping his hair and threw his face into the brick wall.  
  
It took only a few seconds for the vampire to regain his composure, "I'm not saying anything Slayer," The vamp was able to say once he escaped his daze.  
  
Xander threw his hands into the air, "What do we do now?"  
  
Buffy thought for a moment, "We keep at it if we have to bash his head a million times, until he talks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"K, got the 'Toad Lips'.is that all we need?" Dawn asked as she handed Willow a jar of mostly fluids with debris floating in it.  
  
"Well, as soon as Anya gets the Manta powder.we'll be set," Willow replied.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this inside the house? What if it explodes?"  
  
Willow stopped for a second, "We'll just have to hope that doesn't happen," she stated in an upbeat manner.  
  
Willow turned her attention to Kennedy and Molly sitting on the couch in the living room, "How you guys coming in there? Anything useful?"  
  
"Think so," Kennedy called back, Molly picked up a piece of paper set aside on the table and handed it to Kennedy, "Some girl name.Vi. Like the letter, it says she was last resided in Orange County."  
  
Willow sighed, "K, still two more to go."  
  
"Anya's been gone awhile.shouldn't we be worried?" Dawn issued.  
  
Willow debated her conscious, saying Anya was fine, and would be returning from the Magic Shop any second. Yet the other half screamed Anya was in trouble and needed help.  
  
She arose from the table and went to the boarded up window the peek through a small opening. Willow saw nothing, not Anya approaching the house, not Bringers ready to kill, not even a leaf blowing across the street.  
  
"I'm going to look for her, keep the doors locked and keep a lookout," Willow retrieved her jacket that was sitting on one of the chairs in the kitchen, "Don't forget to feed Andrew in the basement."  
  
Dawn started forward, trying to step in between Willow and the front door, "You can't go out there, not alone. I'm going with you."  
  
"Dawnie, I'll be quick, I promise but I need you to stay here, for when Buffy and Xander come back."  
  
"No, no no. We've seen personally, what this Evil can do, it's too dangerous," Dawn stood her ground, determined not to let Willow pass.  
  
Willow was at a loss of words, what else could she say? She knew the reason she wanted Dawn to stay wasn't because Willow needed her to wait. It was because she knew she might not be coming back.  
  
"She's right," Kennedy stood, "You can't go at it alone. I'M going with you."  
  
Willow and Dawn swung their heads towards her, and said in unison, "No."  
  
"What? Anya's gone and you want to go by yourself? That's insane. Now let's go."  
  
Before Willow could object again, Kennedy was out the front door and halfway across the lawn. Willow immediately caught up, "You can't go. Hello? Remember? YOU'RE the one who the First wants to kill."  
  
Kennedy didn't utter a word, instead, kept her eyes forward and continued to walk.  
  
Willow continued, even getting enraged by her silence, "You're the one that's insane! The First didn't manifest itself and have it's cult wannabes kill all those people for ME, it did it for you! Now you wanna go waltzing down the street practically wearing a bullseye on your forehead? You're insane, you know that? You're crazy, more than crazy, you-"  
  
"Then why haven't you stopped me already?" Kennedy interrupted.  
  
That question caught Willow off guard, mainly because she knew she hasn't physically done anything to stop Kennedy. Even thinking she WANTED her to come along, if not for safety in numbers.  
  
"I will, I mean, I am.right now," Willow couldn't kid anybody, let alone herself anymore, "Alright, let's go," She said in defeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 'Where the trees bend, the shadows will point the way'.That sounds a little bit, I dunno, vague?" Xander questioned, "I mean, there must be a million trees in Sunnydale, are we gonna follow each and every one's shadow?"  
  
"It's the Christmas trees, where I first met the First, and where I saw the Ubervamp. I wasn't able to explore the entire cave, the vamp said Spike was in there, so that's where we'll go," Buffy commanded.  
  
"We could use back up, maybe a few more thousand people, we can't just bust in there to rescue Spike, they'll tear us to pieces."  
  
"K, we'll come back at sunrise, bring a towel," Buffy glanced at her watch, "which should be in about an hour.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y'know, I never liked you, you're always in the way, and you never listen," The First taunted Spike in the form of Buffy, "I prefer my pet," morphy-Buffy nodded her head toward the Ubervamp, "they do what you say, and never go all noble."  
  
Spike tilted his head away from the First, but inevitably caused him pain. He could barely move without his sores enflaming, his face now almost completely covered in his own blood. But he couldn't stand the sight of this thing impersonating the one person he trusted and loved, it made him sick.  
  
"You know Spike, they never wanted you. And why would you want to be with someone who wants nothing to do with you? It's pathetic," the First knelt and positioned it's artificial face inches away from Spikes, "I want you."  
  
Spike closed his eyes, it's words hit too close to home, "You're wrong."  
  
Morphy-Buffy laughed, then grabbed Spike by his hair and violently shook him, "You're reaching for the moon, babe."  
  
Spike smiled the best he could then stared the imposter in the eyes, "She'll come for me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you do magic, huh?" Kennedy started conversation.  
  
"Uh, yeah, y'know here and there,: Willow was almost afraid, she was somewhat aware of Kennedy's intentions, or at least she thought she did. Could Willow have misunderstood Kennedy's remark about sleeping together? Maybe she was just being friendly, Willow thought.  
  
"That's pretty cool, can you turn people into frogs, fly on brooms and stuff? You know? Like 'double, double toil and trouble'?"  
  
Willow chuckled, "No. Well.maybe if I find the right spell."  
  
Kennedy looked at Willow, who kept her eyes forward while she walked. She could tell Willow was hiding something, only time would tell.  
  
"So what about you?" Willow interrupted Kennedy's thoughts.  
  
Willow quickly turned her eyes back to the road when she saw Kennedy was staring at her. Kennedy did the same.  
  
"Um, what about me, what?" she finally managed to get out.  
  
Willow hesitated, "I mean, um, you don't sound British."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kennedy laughed, "Actually I'm from Tennessee, went to Rodchester to stay with my watcher." Kennedy fell silent.  
  
Willow instantly felt horrible for asking the question, "I- I'm sorry."  
  
Willow put on an artificial smile and shook her head, "Don't be, he went quick and painless. And he made sure I got out."  
  
Willow nodded, "What about family?"  
  
"Hate 'em, my dad ran off with the McDonalds drive through clerk, and my mom had a new boy toy for every night of the week, didn't even notice when I left."  
  
At this point, Willow thought about literally sticking her foot in her mouth.  
  
"Willow?" Kennedy whispered.  
  
Willow was afraid to answer until she looked up at what Kennedy was looking at. Half a dozen, maybe more, Bringers, gathered around the entrance of the blackened Magic Box.  
  
"Anya," Willow whispered, for what seemed like an eternity she felt paralyzed. She stared at the Bringers who seemed motionless, statued, like they were waiting for something. Before she could organize her thoughts, she felt a tug on her left elbow, hard enough to pull her behind a brick wall.  
  
Kennedy held up her finger to her lips, trying not to frighten Willow even more.  
  
Willow nodded.  
  
Kennedy peeked around the corner, "What are they doing?"  
  
"I don't know, but Anya's in there," Willow whispered, "We have to get in."  
  
Kennedy slowly nodded, "Just hurry, ok?"  
  
Willow looked at her with obvious confusion, "Wha-?"  
  
Before Willow could finish, Kennedy sprinted to the middle of the street, "Hey! Assholes!"  
  
They all completely turned their attention towards her.  
  
Willow's eyes widened in fear, "Kennedy!" she whispered as loudly as she could, "What are you doing?!"  
  
Kennedy ignored her, instead, picked up a few pebbles in the road and threw them at the eyeless soldiers, "Yeah, I'm talking to you."  
  
Willow could see now that there were 7 Bringers in all, only because they began jogging towards Kennedy.  
  
"Here we go." Kennedy mumbled to herself before she took off in the opposite direction.  
  
Willow watched all 7 of them pass by the corner she was hiding behind, one by one, chasing, intending to kill Kennedy. But she had no time to process everything, as soon as the last one passed, she slowly walked along the wall, towards the Magic Box entrance. She looked back in time to see all of them disappear around the corner, Willow began running for the door. It didn't take much force to open it. Why were they waiting? The Magic Box looked deserted, although the blackened debris didn't help.  
  
"Anya!" Willow called, "An-" "Willow?"  
  
Willow ran towards Anya's voice, which lead her behind the counter.  
  
Anya was huddled against the wall, with a large, dusted book sitting in her lap.  
  
"Anya!" Willow knelt beside her, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but I was starting to think the spell was wearing off. Took you long enough."  
  
Willow ignored her comment, "You're hurt."  
  
Anya glanced at her right shoulder, which had a tear in her shirt that revealed a deep cut, "I'm okay, now let's get out of here."  
  
Willow stood, "Alright, Kennedy led them away, we should have enough time, got the powder?"  
  
Anya nodded and held up a jar filled with a purplish sand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you thin they're alright?" Molly asked with her deep cockney accent.  
  
Dawn was staring out the hole in the boarded window, "I don't know," She honestly replied.  
  
"They've been gone an awfully long time."  
  
"I know," Dawn simply said.  
  
The room fell silent, both were afraid to be the first to break it.  
  
Fatal thoughts couldn't help but force itself into Dawn's mind.  
  
They're dead. They're being murdered right this second. I've got to do something.  
  
Before Dawn could force them out, she spotted 3 people walking up the path to their door, "Molly!"  
  
Molly's head swung around, she promptly stood up and looked out the window, "Oh, God."  
  
"Get the weapons!" Dawn ordered, when she Molly hesitate, she continued, "Go!"  
  
Molly ran to the tan chest and retrieved a crossbow and an ax. Dawn ran from lamp to lamp, turning them off, when she met with Molly in front of the door, she offered her the ax, Dawn took it and they both aimed their weapons at the front door.  
  
They both stayed as still as possible. Molly could feel herself shaking but caught Dawn's reassuring glance.  
  
After several seconds, they waited, expecting the door to be broken down and engaged in a battle. Instead, were greeted only by several knocks.  
  
Neither one of them moved, paralyzed by fear and confusion.  
  
When was the last time Evil knocked before attacking?  
  
"Buffy? Buffy Summers?"  
  
They heard the female voice ask in a heavy Russian accent.  
  
Molly's wide eyes stared at the door, "Are they going to kill us?"  
  
Dawn stood frozen for a moment, then answered, "I-I don't' think so." She slowly approached the door. Dawn took a deep breath and held it for several seconds then swung it open to reveal 3 girls who jumped at the sight of the ax being aimed at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kennedy tried not to tempt herself to look back, it didn't take a genius to realize they were gaining on her. She had almost circled the entire block. Kennedy just hoped it was enough time for Willow and Anya to get a head start. As she rounded the corner she saw them both just exit the store, they didn't immediately notice her and the band of psychos training.  
  
"Run! Go!" Kennedy yelled as loud as she could. Willow and Anya snapped their heads in Kennedy's direction, they hesitated and waited for her to near closer before they began fleeing.  
  
"We have to get home, now!" Willow yelled.  
  
"That's the direction we're going!" Anya quipped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"A few axes should do it, it's gonna be a quick in and out, hopefully we won't get into any confrontations," Buffy informed Xander as they approached the Summer's porch. Bu as they opened the door, they weren't announced by the usual greeting.  
  
Instead Dawn rounded out of the kitchen, "Willow?"  
  
Buffy started uneasily, "No.Where IS Willow?" She asked, not sure if she was ready for the answer.  
  
Dawn sighed, "She and Kennedy went out to find Anya."  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, "What was Anya doing out there?!"  
  
"Before Giles left, he told Willow to do a protection spell, Anya went out to get supplies, but she never came back."  
  
"Oh God, Buffy," Xander exasperated.  
  
Buffy's mind flooded with horrible thoughts, "I've got to go out and find them."  
  
"So this is the infamous Buffy Summers? Wow, thought she'd be taller."  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn.  
  
"That's Rona, another potential."  
  
"More potentials arrived?" Buffy questioned. Before Dawn had a chance to answer, three unfamiliar faces revealed themselves from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm Rona," the Russian girl stated.  
  
The young blonde beside her, who looked to be no more than 16, then introduced herself as Tessa.  
  
Buffy stared at the last girl, a brunette who simply said, "Monica"  
  
Buffy hesitated for several seconds, before Molly interrupted the silence, "And we located the last one, she's in an.Orange County?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Xander, do you think you could drive down there?"  
  
"No problem, you got an address there, Molly?"  
  
Molly handed him a thin files and pointed to a few lines which showed a street name and number.  
  
"Okay," Xander clapped his hands together, "Be back in say 2 hours?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Be careful."  
  
Xander exited just as Buffy started once more, "I'm going to find the others , DON'T leave the house." Dawn and Molly nodded in agreement while the newbies seemed unsure, even scared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow's legs burned, even though she was now kneeling on the ground beside Kennedy and Anya. They all tried to control their breathing as not to draw attention, managing to hide, they were unsure for how long.  
  
"Remind me why we're not high tailing it back to the house," Anya whispered, still breathing heavily.  
  
Willow swallowed, trying to relieve the burning in her throat, "We can't lead them back to Dawn and Molly."  
  
"Shh.." Kennedy's eyes searched the entrance to the alley in which they were hiding. All three fell silent as the footsteps grew closer.  
  
Kennedy heard them pause at the beginning of the dumpster, knowing they would be discovered if they continued just a few feet more, she gripped her hands around the rim of an empty trashcan beside her. As soon as the footsteps began again, Kennedy stood as fast as she could and swung the trashcan around her body until it made contact with the intruder with a loud THWACK.  
  
The cloaked Bringer fell to the ground with Kennedy standing over him. "Run!"  
  
The three girls began heading toward the entrance when their view was blocked by 6 more cloaked figures.  
  
"Oh, damn," Anya commented.  
  
The wall of Bringers began to close in on them, forcing the girls to back peddle.  
  
"This isn't good," Kennedy pointed out as they were almost cornered, unable to retreat any further.  
  
The deadlies closed in, then began revealing glaring daggers of which Kennedy knew they'd be killed.  
  
Ami Sentai, morad disten lashur te curssan corte.Ami Sentai, morad disten.  
  
Kennedy turned to see Willow's arms collecting some kind of light, lashur te crussen corte. Within a blink of an eye, the lightning contained in Willow's hands raced along the walls, setting the alley way ablaze in a thunderclap.  
  
The Bringers were forced back, but as hard as they fought, one by one, they flew into the sky then crashed into solid walls and car hoods. The lightning seemed to put itself in rewind as it returned itself to Willow, knocking the wind out of her and caused her to fall to her knees, with a painful cry.  
  
"Willow!" Kennedy knelt beside her and when she was assured she was still alive, she continued, "that was amazing!"  
  
Willow forced a smile, "Y'know, just a little hocus pocus."  
  
"Oh my God," Buffy appeared at the end of the alley, "Are you guys okay?"  
  
"We're alive, so I guess that's a yes," Anya informed.  
  
Buffy jogged to the end of the road where Willow was just beginning to stand.  
  
"Can we just go home now? I think I've had my daily dose of near death experiences," Anya sighed.  
  
Buffy put her arm around Willow's waist as Kennedy did the same on her opposite side.  
  
"Yeah, Dawn and Molly have been worried sick. On top of it all, more potentials came," Buffy explained.  
  
"All at once?" Kennedy asked.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Yeah, 3 of them, saved us some long trips, Xander went to Orange to get the last.  
  
They continued slowly as they reached the street.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow stopped, "There were 3?"  
  
"Yeah, Rona, Tessa and some other girl, think her name was Monica."  
  
"God, we need to get home now," Willow let go of Buffy and Kennedy and began to hobble, increasing her pace.  
  
"Will! Whoa! Wait, why? What's wrong?" Buffy queried.  
  
Willow turned around to face them, "there were three, Xander went to pick up Vi, that makes four, and Giles is on his way to the fifth."  
  
Buffy stopped cold, her mind going into shutdown, not being able to believe she had been so naïve.  
  
Kennedy shook her head, "What?"  
  
Buffy was finally able to get out, "Giles said there were only four more."  
  
Willow nodded, "Which means we have an extra."  
  
"Oh, Damn," Anya stated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So where did you guys say you were from?" Dawn asked as she set several sodas on the counter in front of the three new girls.  
  
"I'm from Canada, Alberta," Tessa answered as she opened one of them with a slight fizz.  
  
"Mauchvitch, Russia," Rona added.  
  
"Texas," Monica simply replied.  
  
"Ah, okay, anyhow, let me know if you need anything," Dawn approached the couch which Molly was sifting through the left over files.  
  
"Shouldn't Buffy be back by now?" Molly asked.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Within seconds they were interrupted by a blood curdling scream from the kitchen, followed by another.  
  
Dawn trailed Molly as they rushed to see two girls on the floor and a dozen "alphabet eyed" cloaked men standing over them with bloody knives in each hand.  
  
A single girl stood by the sink, leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.  
  
"Rona." Dawn faded.  
  
"Only four to go." "Rona" whispered, eyeing Molly.  
  
"Molly!" Dawn grasped Molly's shirt and pulled her into the living room, "Go! Get out of here!" Dawn slammed the door open, but as soon as she saw her lawn full of a dozen Bringers blocking their only exit, she immediately swung the door closed.  
  
"What do we do now?" Molly asked with audible terror in her voice.  
  
"You die," Rona stated as she laughed.  
  
"Up the stairs, Go!" Dawn pushed Molly up and followed closely behind.  
  
As soon as they reached the top of the case, they barricaded themselves in Buffy's room.  
  
"Jesus," Molly shouted as she heard several thumps climbing the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, it's still in one piece," Anya noticed as they neared the house.  
  
"But for how long?" Willow quipped.  
  
"Get ready for a fight guys," Buffy approached the door, "It's open."  
  
The first sight visible to Buffy was several Bringers on the staircase, which were now facing her.  
  
"It's here," Were the last words Buffy was able to utter before the mini army charged towards her.  
  
As two tried to strike Buffy above, she was able to block them with her wrists as she kicked a third who was trying to rush her. After flipping the two who struck first, she immediately had to grasp a wooden staff, to keep it from colliding with her chest. Buffy then used the stick to force three Bringers to the ground.  
  
"Will! Find Molly and Dawn! Do the Spell!" Buffy shouted.  
  
Buffy barely had enough time to agree before she found herself forcing her way into the house followed closely behind by Anya and Kennedy.  
  
Realizing the staircase was blocked by two Bringers, Willow instead headed to the living room where the weapons chest was located. After sifting through some of then, she gripped two, "Anya!" she called as she tossed an ax in her direction. Anya barely had a hand on it when she was forced to swing it around her body to bury itself in an oncoming enemy's stomach.  
  
"Kennedy!" Kennedy spun around to see Willow launch a sword toward her. She grabbed a hold of the handle then charged at a Bringer who was focused on Buffy.  
  
Willow gripped a crossbow of her own and approached the side of the staircase, looking up, "Buffy! I need to get up there!"  
  
"So go up!" Buffy called, preoccupied with the ongoing battle, after realizing the entrance was blocked, she ordered, "Kennedy! Get her up there!"  
  
Kennedy swung around to see two cult wannabes at the bottom of the stairs, so she stood beside Willow on the side. She put her weapon on the floor and linked her hands together then bent over, "Up you go."  
  
At first, Willow was confused, then realized what Kennedy was doing. She put her hand against the wall for balance then put her foot in Kennedy's intertwined fingers. In one quick motion, Kennedy boosted her to the rail of the stairs, Willow grasped the top and began to lift herself over the side. This gained the attention of the guards at the base, they began to climb to attack Willow. Kennedy retrieved her sword and wedged it between the wooden railings, causing the Bringers to fall and temporarily slide downward before they regained their stamina. But it gave just enough time to Willow to reach Buffy's door, which was unmovable, "Dawn? Open the door!"  
  
Dawn cautiously approached the opposite side, "Willow?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, hurry open the door!" she heard.  
  
Without a moment more of hesitation, Dawn swung the door open just as Willow rushed in and closed it behind her, "We have to do the spell, now! Molly, turn off the lights."  
  
Molly quickly complied although the complete darkness made her more frantic with the ongoing situation.  
  
Willow lit five candles centering her, crossed her legs and closed her eyes.  
  
Molly stood as still as possible as Dawn looked on with fascination.  
  
Ukani sel Amorie tossa morrelio anig cantes. Goddess protect us from the harbor of murderers, cleanse the circle of malevolence. Pateol das son Gelet e haeta.  
  
The two witnessed a yellow-orangish ring being to circulate around Willow. As it started to grow thicker, Willow took a handful of purple sand from her pocket, with one swift motion, she scattered the sand on the candles, which fizzed the moment they reached the flames.  
  
The fire circle immediately expanded, rushing through Molly and Dawn, then through the wall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy began to feel herself tiring , they kept coming, never giving her a chance to collect herself.  
  
Then she saw it, a blazed circle, making it's way toward them with incredible speed. When it reached Anya, it passed through her as if she were intangible, but threw the Bring she was fighting through the wall and onto the lawn.  
  
The same happened to the two Kennedy was occupied with, then to the ones Buffy herself had been fighting.  
  
By the time the ring had passed through the entire house, it settled, just behind the sideswalk, then expanded into a redish globe around the house.  
  
Buffy approached one of the holes in the wall, only to see their enemies had already evacuated the area, "They're gone."  
  
Anya cheerfully chimed in, "They're destroyed?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I don't think so, they're just... 'gone', probably went back to headquarters."  
  
Within seconds they heard footsteps descending from the staircase, "Is everyone okay?" Willow asked as she assessed the damage.  
  
Buffy nodded with a corner smile, "Thanks to you, Will."  
  
"The two girls." Dawn interrupted, "They're in the kitchen." she finished quietly.  
  
Buffy sighed, then approached the kitchen to find the two she had met, Monica and Tessa, motionless in a pool of their own blood, "God."  
  
Kennedy broke in, "two down."  
  
Then Molly, "We're next, aren't we?"  
  
"No," Buffy started, "Not if I can help it. But we need more muscle and brains, nobody knows them better than-"  
  
"Spike?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Spike," Buffy affirmatively replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike could barely stand, yet he found himself making his way through the stone tunnels. His vision was blurred by his own blood that seeped into his eyes, but Spike knew he couldn't stop. He had to get away. After circling a few times, he finally came to an oval which was illuminated by the moon, he had reached the exit. Without hesitating, he began to climb, ignoring every pain that told him he couldn't go any further. The figurative eternity passed when his hand reached the dirt, he pulled himself up using every ounce of strength he never had before.  
  
It grabbed his foot, "No!" Spike screamed, "You're not taking me back!"  
  
Yet it pulled him, he resisted, trying to grasp the Earth with his fingers. But it was too strong, his fingernails broke from the force, but Spike still struggled, to keep himself form being dragged down. He kicked, trying to lose his assailant, but in doing so, he lost his grip on the clod of dirt. Spike fell back into the abyss, screaming the entire way down.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy whispered, "wake up! Now!"  
  
Spike opened his eyes, realizing he dreamt his near escape, only to be face to face with Buffy, "get away from me."  
  
Buffy ignored him, "We have to get you out of here, now!"  
  
Spike lowered his head, "You won't have me, I'm done with your mind games."  
  
Buffy grabbed his chin and lifted his head until his eyes met hers, "Spike, listen to me. I'm going to get you out of here, but you have to help me."  
  
Spike's eyes searched hers, looking for only a hint of manipulation, but her found none, "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy retrieved a knife from her belt, then used it to saw away at the ropes that binded his wrists, "Put your arm around me."  
  
He complied, she held him up with her strength, and he let her support him all the way to the surface, knowing now he didn't have to be strong anymore, that she would be strong for both of them, and he could finally rest.  
  
  
  
Pt 2: "Potential" will be coming soon. 


	2. Potential

Author: Wise_Ass_Master (wise_ass_master@yahoo.com) Distribution: It's fine, just please ask first. Disclaimer: I own squat, all belong to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon. Rating: Probably PG for language and some violence. Pairings: Still none.but don't you worry you shippers out there, some will be coming soon. Summary: Part two to "Season of New Beginnings" this is "Potential" created with real spoilers, although most of the events are a concoction of my own imagination, some events really do happen.  
  
  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
  
Buffy lowered her eyes, "We find the rest, before the First gets to them."  
  
The Magic Box was swarmed with eyeless soldiers.  
  
"What are they doing?" Kennedy asked as she peeked around the corner.  
  
"I don't know, but Anya's in there," Willow whispered, "We have to get in."  
  
Kennedy slowly nodded, "Just hurry, ok?"  
  
Spike knew now he didn't have to be strong, that she would be for him. And he could finally rest.  
  
  
  
"Potential"  
  
"She was on the floor.it looked like there was a struggle.God," Buffy paused, "We were too late Giles, she was dead before Xander got there."  
  
Giles was silent on the other end of the phone, "Buffy, there was nothing you could've done. You've got to concentrate on the one's you CAN help, Chloe and Eve need you, they need you to be strong."  
  
Buffy lost focus when her thoughts flooded her mind. Things had been so hectic the past week, Xander found Vi dead in a hotel room, Spike was still recovering from his injuries and to top it all off, two new Potentials arrived. Apparently Giles was unable to recover the main records from which the Counsel listed many more Slayers In Training. Chloe and Eve were trying to ease into the fast paced world of the Scooby Gang, luckily for Buffy Molly and Kennedy had already become part of the family.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy broke out of her trance to realize Giles had still been talking, "Oh, yeah. Have you found Choa-Ahn yet?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I haven't. I fear we're running out of time, Buffy."  
  
"Keep looking Giles, call me when you find her."  
  
  
  
Chloe, Eve, Kennedy and Molly sat on the couch opposite the chair Spike rested in.  
  
Eve was the first to break the silence, "So.you're like a good vampire?" she asked in extreme uneasiness.  
  
Spike smiled, "I don't know if you would call me 'good', but I don't kill anymore if that's what you're asking. At least, not lately."  
  
Even slowly nodded, "Ah.." after that, the silence returned as if everyone was afraid to speak.  
  
"That's it, guys," Buffy entered the living room, "Time is extremely short, we need to find them now. Spike, you and I are going scouting for info," she nodded toward the couch, "you guys come along, this'll be your first lesson in beating up snitches."  
  
Kennedy sprung from her seat with the other three following close behind.  
  
Willow, Xander, Anya and Dawn sat in the kitchen sifting and organizing the leftover Watcher Counsel papers.  
  
"Will, I need you to do a spell, see if you can't find anymore Potentials," Buffy ordered as she retrieved her jacket.  
  
"We'll help, but I'm not standing anywhere near her, last time I got knocked on my ass," Anya stated.  
  
Buffy smiled and waited by the door as Spike, followed by the four girls exited, "Be careful, lock the doors, and don't forget-"  
  
"Not to leave the house," Xander finished, "Yes mommy, now go, go, go."  
  
Buffy shook her head with a corner smile as she was being shooed out.  
  
She caught up with Spike and the Potentials as she heard Chloe begin, "Are we really going to beat someone up? Cause that would be cool."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Sure, and after that we can go for a quick patrol, have you ever slayed before?"  
  
"You mean a real vampire?" Chloe incredulously asked.  
  
With a confused expression, Buffy slowly confirmed, "Well. that's usually the type.either that or I've been doing it wrong for the past 6 ½ years."  
  
Chloe giggled, "I'm sorry, It's just that I've never even seen a vampire, let alone slain one."  
  
Spike nodded, "Well, tonight might be your lucky night ladies."  
  
"You mean we actually have to fight these things? With no slayer strength or. or hearing?" Molly asked pessimistically.  
  
"Well, hey, there's four of us," Kennedy replied.  
  
Their conversation slowly grew faint to Buffy as she slowed her pace, then became avoidant when she noticed Spike match her speed.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Spike queried.  
  
Buffy shook her head, remaining silent.  
  
The two continued along, at a casual pace, not daring to rush things.  
  
"It's just," Buffy started, "When I look at them. I see me. They don't know what they've been forced into, for now, they're eager. They WANT to slay-"  
  
"Except for the British bit, she seemed terrified," Spike commented.  
  
Buffy smiled, "She's smart. She knows when things are over her head. But seeing them." she sighed deeply, "Knowing that they'll be here, even though not exactly full-fledged slayers yet, makes me feel secure. On the other side, I have to.die, first, just when I was." Buffy trailed off.  
  
"Starting to like living?" Spike questioned.  
  
Buffy hated being pinned. He somehow knew what she was thinking, and she despised it. It only meant that she was getting closer to him, in Buffy language that meant she was becoming predictable, vulnerable. Even though she knew Spike could be more than a demon, she didn't like the idea of someone knowing her better than she did.  
  
"Am I right, love?" he interrupted her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Okay Wiccan Woman, are we all set?" Xander asked as he sat at the kitchen table. Willow was seated at the head with Dawn across from her and Xander and Anya on the sides.  
  
"Yes, just need to get the compass ready," Willow set a bowl of water in front of her, then placed a cork with a needle wedged horizontally in it in the water. She then turned the needle point towards her, "Ready?"  
  
Faint nods rounded the table.  
  
"Okay. here goes," Willow placed her hands on the bowl and slowly began to mumble something Xander couldn't decipher.  
  
The needle slowly began to spin, then faster and faster until water began splashing on the table.  
  
Just before Willow was about the drop the bowl, the compass came to a dead stop, pointing directly in front of her.  
  
She stared at it in confusion, "I think. I think it worked."  
  
Xander stood and leaned over to overlook the bowl, then turned his head to the direction it was pointed, "What? The Potential's in your fridge?"  
  
Willow clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes, "No, it means she's in that direction.  
  
"Where exactly is it pointing?" Dawn asked she tried to peer into the bowl. Finally she got fed up and stood to get a better view.  
  
That's when Willow noticed it, "Dawn." she kept her eyes on the bowl, "Move to the other side."  
  
Dawn hesitated with confusion, but complied as she walked across the kitchen floor.  
  
"Oh, God," Willow was beside herself.  
  
"It's following HER." Xander stated in disbelief.  
  
Anya looked at it nonchalantly, "Buffy's gonna kill us."  
  
  
  
"Okay, so that was a complete waste of time," Buffy huffed as she exited the Bronze. Soon followed by Spike and the Potentials, "Nobody knows anything. I miss the days where snitches were becoming over populated, y'know? Falling off roofs, and practically raining snitches. but nooo," Buffy finished.  
  
"No worries, the Witch back at the house is on it too, remember? Surely she's found something," Spike reassured her.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, "I just wish. we can't beat this thing if it kills them before we can get 'em, we need to find another way."  
  
"And we will," Spike affirmed, "for now you've got four others you need to worry about."  
  
Buffy smiled and turned around, "You guys ready for a good slay?"  
  
Molly remained hesitant as the other three whooped and hollered with excitement, "Let's go," Kennedy cheered.  
  
  
  
"K, watch carefully, one mistake can mean the difference between life and death," Buffy lectured as she pressed the vampire's face into the side of the crypt. It was obvious he didn't like being a test subject by his snarling.  
  
All four Slayers In Training looked terrified by now, they were standing close together, backed away from Buffy and the vampire.  
  
Spike approached them slowly, "Don't worry, it's easier than it looks."  
  
This didn't make them feel any better, coming from a vampire with super strength.  
  
Still they looked on at Buffy struggling with the pissed off vamp.  
  
Buffy dodged punch after punch, then returned with a kick directly in the stomach which threw him off balance.  
  
"Never turn your back," she informed as she grabbed him and kneed him in the face, then throwing him to the ground, "Never let up, keep going, don't give him a chance to fight back."  
  
Instead of staking the injured vamp, Buffy picked him up by the collar and tossed him against the crypt wall. Before he had a chance to turn around, she grasped him firmly and began to repeatedly ram his face into the cement. After he became fatigued and ceased his growling, Buffy grabbed his right arm, with all her strength, snapped it backwards with a sickening CRACK.  
  
He howled in pain. The noise caused all four girls to jump in surprise, then in disgust.  
  
"You guys ready?" Buffy asked as she help the vampire in place.  
  
They nodded unsure agreements.  
  
Buffy tilted her head to the crypt opening, "She if you can find any weapons."  
  
Kennedy was the first to enter, Molly followed as closely to her as she could. Chloe and Eve then entered, immediately began rummaging through the broken wood piles and debris.  
  
"We got a couple of stakes," Kennedy help up a wooden shard, "Or at least I think we could use them as stakes."  
  
"I don't know," Eve began, "looks too rough, we could get splinters."  
  
"Try and find one that's thicker and less pointy, y'know, just in case we stab ourselves.." Chloe suggested.  
  
"Isn't that the point?" Molly jumped in, "To. find a pointy one?"  
  
Before Kennedy could reply, she was startled by the vampire Buffy had been fighting, he seemed to fly past her, landing hard on his stomach. She didn't have time to process what was going on before she heard the crypt entrance being shut. Kennedy ran to the thick cement door just as it settled closed.  
  
"Buffy?" she called, "Buffy!"  
  
Although Buffy's voice was barely heard, it was still audible, "It'll be okay, just remember what I said! Stake him! Hard and quick!"  
  
Kennedy turned to see Molly, Eve and Chloe had ran beside her ust as the vampire began to stand up.  
  
"Good luck!" Spike yelled.  
  
The vampire turned to face the, his right arm obviously incapacitated by Buffy, it flailed from side to side as if it were a rag doll.  
  
Deep cuts were engraved all over his face, blood seeping from each of them.  
  
In summary: he was pissed.  
  
Kennedy stood, paralyzed, "Oh shi-"  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, slowly shaking his head, "Do you really think that was such a good idea?"  
  
Buffy paused, her ear pressed against the entrance, "They nee to learn, I injured him already, he shouldn't be too much of a fight."  
  
  
  
The vampire was growing weary and impatient, for the past ten minute he had been chasing the four girls in literal circles. Every time he thought he had them cornered, they'd run to the opposite side. What was worse was the screaming. Bad enough his head had been split in two by the Slayer, but now he had to hear the high-pitched shrieking every time he charged at them. It had almost gotten to the point where he wanted to just walk out, but his extremely painful hunger growls told him different.  
  
  
  
"You tell Buffy!" Xander shouted as he paced the kitchen. Dawn had grown tired and retired to her room almost an hour ago.  
  
"I'm not telling her, make Willow do it," Anya suggested.  
  
"What? No, I'm not doing it. Buffy's just starting to ease Dawn into it, only to find Dawn's gonna dive head first into the world of evil? No, no, no. Buffy is NOT going to be happy," Willow stated.  
  
"It's not going to be me. I was the most recent she tried to kill, remember? Not gonna tempt my luck. It should be one of you two, she hasn't tried to kill either one of you in while. Oh! I know! Rock, paper, scissors," Anya announced in an upbeat manner.  
  
Willow shook her head, "I'm not gonna d-" when she saw Xander's hands out, she sighed, "Okay, let's make it quick."  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors" they both called in unison.  
  
"HA!" Willow shouted triumphantly, "Paper covers rock! I win!" she joyfully stated with a smile.  
  
"Damn!" Xander put his hands on his hips, "Best two out of three?"  
  
Willow shook her head.  
  
Xander lowered his brow, "Ooh! Ooh! Why couldn't Dawn tell her?"  
  
"Xander." Willow began.  
  
"What?" he defensively asked, "It's perfect! Dawn's the Potential, so she should have to tell her. Plus Buffy won't yell at her own sister." he smiled, "eh, eh?"  
  
"Ohh I like it," Anya added.  
  
Willow sighed, "No," she said firmly. Within a few seconds, she finished, "Not unless she WANTS to."  
  
The three quickly ran up the stairs, when they reached her door, they paused.  
  
"Remember," Willow began, "No pushing it."  
  
She slowly turned the knob and creaked open the door.  
  
Willow was the first to enter, then Xander and Anya.  
  
Willow stood cold, she couldn't believe this; the room was empty, the window open and the wind slightly blowing the curtains adrift.  
  
"Buffy's REALLY going to kill us," Anya commented.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dawn couldn't believe it, SHE, Dawn Summers could be the next slayer.  
  
She looked around the familiar territory and decided to enter an alley way to get to the main road.  
  
By the time she reached the sidewalk, she could see it was completely deserted, not a soul within miles.  
  
As she walked, Dawn could hear her footsteps echoing like thunder. But another noise caught her attention, a clanking that sounded like it was the result of two trashcans being swayed together.  
  
Before her next thought entered her mind, Dawn was pulled into an outlet with force that caused her to lose her balance.  
  
She let out a cry as she hit the cold, hard ground.  
  
"Amanda!" Dawn shouted as she rolled onto her back.  
  
Amanda had been crying, her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet She held up her finger to her lips to quiet Dawn (Amanda, last seen in "Help" 7.4 as the girl who beat up the bully).  
  
"Wha-" Dawn lowered her voice, "What's going on?"  
  
Amanda's lips quivered, "It's after me. It's going to kill me."  
  
Dawn stood, brushing herself off, "What? What's going to kill you?"  
  
Amanda shook her head, "The demon."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened, "A vampire?"  
  
"I- I don't know what it was."  
  
Dawn grasped her shoulders, "Think, Did it have a funny face, with fangs?"  
  
Amanda stared at the ground, with a blank look on her face, as if she was tired of crying, then she nodded, "Yes, it did, it was a vampire," Amanda paused, then broke Dawn's grip and put her palms against her eyes, "God! It was a vampire! It was a REAL VAMPIRE!"  
  
Dawn breathed deeply, "Listen to me! Listen! Don't you freak out, don't you dare! We need to stay calm, then we can get out of here.  
  
Amanda didn't reply, instead she huddled against the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn snapped, "Did you hear me? We're gonna get out of here. Do you understand?"  
  
Amanda looked up, Dawn could tell she was beyond terrified, but neither one of them would survive if she didn't comply.  
  
After several seconds passed, Amanda nodded, "Let's get out of here."  
  
Dawn smiled and helped her to her feet, just as they turned to exit the alley, a familiar figure blocked their path.  
  
The vampire stood tall and grinned, "You won't be going anywhere.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bloody stake him already!" Molly shouted in her strong British cockney.  
  
"I'm trying!" Chloe circled the vampire that was struggling with Molly, who had jumped on his back and wrapped her hands around his eyes, and Eve with her arms wrapped around his legs. He had still managed to hit Kennedy across the room, but Chloe wasn't close enough. His arm ached, and it was unusable due to the fact Buffy had snapped it in two. His multiple stake wounds also caused him pain, made by Chloe who couldn't seem to find his heart.  
  
"Kennedy! Get up!" Molly shouted.  
  
Kennedy put her hand against her head to find she was bleeding, but brushed it off to quickly stand up.  
  
Chloe lunged forward and sunk the wooden shard deep into his chest, the only problem was it was on the wrong side.  
  
"He's not a pin cushion Chloe!" Eve screamed as she was losing grip on his legs.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Don't apologize to him! Stake him!" Eve replied.  
  
Before Chloe could retrieve her stake, the vampire swung his good arm upwards, making contact with Chloe's jaw, sending her flying until she was stopped ;by the wall.  
  
"He's too strong! I'm losing him!" Eve informed.  
  
Within seconds, the vampire let out a pained scream.  
  
"What happened?" Even queried.  
  
Molly put on a worried expression, "I bit him."  
  
Kennedy found a nice sized stake and made sure she had a firm grip on it before she leaped toward the vampire.  
  
As she brought her arm up, he tried to push her aside, but she turned 180 degrees and plunged the stake in.  
  
They could tell it hit the heart by the blank look on his face, a few seconds elapsed before he disintegrated into dust. This caused Molly to fall because there was nothing supporting her anymore, she landed directly on top of Eve.  
  
"Ow!" Eve exasperated.  
  
"Sorry!" Molly replied.  
  
Kennedy took a deep breath then approached Chloe, who was still shocked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Chloe stood, wide eyed, "That was cool!"  
  
Eve smiled, "Yeah that was!"  
  
Kennedy laughed, "Good we all had fun," she bent over and put her hands on her knees to take a breather.  
  
Molly stared at her three friends in disbelief, "Are you all completely insane?!"  
  
Eve scoffed playfully, "WE'RE insane? You're the one that bit him."  
  
Molly was at a loss of explanation, she had no excuse for that, "We were almost killed."  
  
Chloe replied, "But we weren't."  
  
"Now let's get out of here, I'm bushed," Kennedy stood beside the sealed entrance, but before she could knock, the cement door creaked open.  
  
Buffy peered inside, "Good job guys! It took you only." she peeked at her watch, "twenty-two minutes. Well, still! Not bad for the first time."  
  
The four girls exited one by one with adrenaline powered expressions, and each ragged and dirty.  
  
Buffy smiled as they began to walk home, but she just had to ask, "Did you miss the heart the first time?"  
  
Eve laughed, "The FIRST time? More like the first, second, third and fourth- "  
  
Chloe interrupted, "Shush!"  
  
Buffy chuckled.  
  
Spike grew closer to Chloe and whispered in her ear, "It's alright, they always miss the heart."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Run!" Dawn pushed Amanda the opposite direction, then followed close behind.  
  
Dawn heard his footsteps closing in, she knew she had to do something and quick.  
  
They rounded the corner, Dawn saw and old broken down building, it wasn't very big, but it was obvious they couldn't outrun the vampire, "Amanda! The shack!"  
  
"What? That's not gonna protect us!"  
  
"Just trust me!" Dawn shouted as she saw Amanda turn towards the entrance. A few seconds later Dawn entered, then immediately crouched next to Amanda below one of the broken windows.  
  
She heard nothing, which just swelled her fear even more.  
  
Dawn took a deep breath, to try and quiet her huffing, then she slowly rose till she could see through the window. Again, nothing.  
  
"Dawn!" Amanda screamed.  
  
Dawn turned just in time to see the vampires face inches from hers.  
  
She was forced to the ground, then was unsuccessful in trying to free herself, but he strattled her and held down her wrists.  
  
"Never had one this fresh," he remarked as he smiled, baring his fangs.  
  
Dawn knew she couldn't physically overwhelm him, she had to slay him.  
  
She frantically searched within her reaching distance for anything she could use.  
  
Amanda crouched in the corner, her eyes closed and trying desperately trying to cover her ears, screaming.  
  
The vampire leaned forward, she could feel the hot breath on her neck.  
  
Then his teeth punctured, Dawn moaned in pain, she felt her blood being flushed out of her.then she saw it, a large shard of glass.  
  
Use It!  
  
She extended her arm as far as it would go, barely touched the end with her fingertips.  
  
The vampire pushed his teeth further, craving more of her blood.  
  
Dawn's eyes began to water, it was now or never.  
  
She gave one last push and was able to grasp the top of the shard with her first and middle fingers. Dawn pulled it towards her and made a better and firmer hold.  
  
She knew she had to do it at once, not giving him a chance to fight back because he could obviously win.  
  
Dawn lunged her arm as fast and as hard as she could, aiming it for his neck. Once it punctured, he tiled his head back in surprise. Now Dawn was able to use her other hand to force the glass further and further through his neck.  
  
He extended his arm reaching for anything he could find, his hands found her face. The vampire dug his claws deep into her skin.  
  
Almost there!  
  
Dawn did her best to ignore the pain, giving one last thrust, the shard went completely through.  
  
The vampire's head fell, landing on the floor, his body went limp and collapsed on top of Dawn, then both exploded into dust, leaving one bloody and dirty Dawn.  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow stood in front of the window, peering out between the boards when she saw Xander and Anya approaching the door.  
  
She immediately opened it, "You find her?"  
  
Xander shook his head slowly, "Nothing."  
  
"God," Willow sank into the couch, "Something could've happened to her."  
  
Xander sat next to her, "She'll be okay, Will. She's tough."  
  
Willow sighed, "I hop-"  
  
KNOCK. KNOCK  
  
All three stood, silent.  
  
KNOCK  
  
"Answer it!" Anya pushed Xander towards the door.  
  
He breathed in deeply before swinging it open, "Dawn!"  
  
Dawn stood, expressionless, her face bloodied.  
  
A friend stood beside her, her eyes red, she had her arm wrapped around Dawns waist, supporting her.  
  
"God, come in, what the hell happened?" Xander had numerous thoughts running through his mind.  
  
As did Willow, "Dawnie! Are you alright?"  
  
Dawn was led to the kitchen table, "I'm okay, this." Dawn looked up, "This is Amanda."  
  
Amanda forced a smile, but it quickly faded.  
  
They nodded with faint smiles.  
  
"What happened?" Anya queried.  
  
"Vampire."  
  
Dawn retrieved a wet rag, Xander immediately noticed, "Will, I don't think that's gonna do it."  
  
Willow stopped.  
  
"I think this is gonna need stitches, as soon as Buffy gets back, I can take her."  
  
Willow sat at the table, abandoning the rag in the sink, "What happened the vampire?"  
  
Dawn paused, "We killed it."  
  
Amanda interrupted, "She killed it."  
  
Willow's eyes widened, but before she could comment, her searching eyes rested upon the needle compass in the water, which was spinning.  
  
Her eyes concentrated on it, till it slowed, resting it's point on Amanda.  
  
"wha.." Willow looked at her with confusion, Amanda noticed, then walked towards the table to see what Willow was looking at.  
  
But the needle didn't follow her like she expected, as soon as it crossed paths with Dawn it pointed at her.  
  
"Xander?" Willow called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do me a favour, walk in front of Dawn."  
  
He did so, and the needle began to following him.  
  
"It didn't work." Willow trailed off.  
  
Complete silence overwhelmed the room.  
  
  
  
The sun rose on the Summer's house, yet Dawn had yet to sleep.  
  
Instead she sat on the back porch, where she had been since Buffy arrive home with Spike the Potentials several hours before.  
  
The bleeding eventually stopped, she just had to be careful not to spit the wounds and bleed out the bandages.  
  
None of it mattered, Willow already found the reason why the spell didn't work: The after effect of the protection spell caused the compass to find the exact opposite of what it was supposed to. Which meant Dawn was completely normal.  
  
No super powers, no purpose, no plan in life.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the back door opening.  
  
Dawn didn't bother to look back as Xander settled himself beside her, "Chili, you want a coat?"  
  
Dawn shook her head.  
  
Xander lowered his head, "You know, we're all worried about you, wish you'd let us take you to the hospital."  
  
"I'm fine," Dawn interrupted.  
  
"You're upset about that spell, aren't you?" Xander whispered.  
  
Dawn remained silent.  
  
"You know," Xander continued, unnerved by her unresponsiveness, "Just because you're not a Slayer candidate, doesn't mean you can't contribute-"  
  
"Yes it does," Dawn quietly remarked.  
  
"No, no it doesn't. I mean look at what you did yesterday. You saved that girls life, with a piece of glass. Amanda.would be dead by now if it wasn't for you. Do you want to tell her that what you did for her meant nothing? I don't, because I'm guessing right now she thinks you're the greatest person in the world. It meant something to her..and that Dawn is a small dent to making the world change. Buffy does the same, one vampire at a time. Superpowers don't make you a better person, they just make it easier.." he paused, thinking about his next words, "Changing the world the hard way.the way people like you and I do.that.that makes the future more fulfilling Because we worked twice as hard."  
  
Dawn had kept her eyes to the ground, although she had been listening, and much had sunk in. Yet she still kept silent.  
  
Xander then asked, "Do you.want to go in now? Maybe get some sleep?"  
  
Dawn smiled and shook her head, "No," she hesitated, "We've got a world to change."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pt 3 "Killer in Me" coming next Saturday. 


	3. Killer in Me

Author: Wise_ass_master (wise_ass_master@yahoo.com)  
  
Distribution: It's fine, just please ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. NOTHING (literally), all characters and plot themes belong to Mutant Enemy and the God known as Joss Whedon. (gets down on hands and knees) all hail Joss!  
  
Rating: PG for language and some violence.  
  
Pairings: The time has finally come.WILLOW/KENNEDY!  
  
Summary: A fanfic created with real spoilers of upcoming episodes. Most of the events were created by my own imagination although some really will happen.  
  
Note: In order to write this fanfic, I had to watch an episode I vowed to never watch again.but I had to, to get an exact quote.so be grateful. :p  
  
  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:  
  
"We were too late Giles, she was dead before Xander got there."  
  
"Will, I need you to do a spell, se if you can't find anymore Potentials."  
  
Dawn hesitated with confusion, but complied. "Oh God, Willow was stunned. "It's following her.." Xander stated.  
  
"It. it didn't work."  
  
Xander continued, "Do you.do you want to go in now? Maybe get some sleep?" Dawn smiled, and shook her head, "No," she hesitated, "We've got a world to change."  
  
  
  
"Killer in Me"  
  
Spike morphed into his vamp face, centering his focus on Buffy.  
  
Buffy watched him closely, trying to predict his every move.  
  
Within a second, Spike leapt forward, aiming his hands for her throat.  
  
She grasped his wrists just before they were able to make contact with her. Collecting her strength, Buffy twisted to the right, flipping Spike to the ground.  
  
It was all over in a blink of an eye, "Perfect example of using his own strength against him, see how quickly he went down?" Buffy asked, nodding towards the Potential onlookers.  
  
Spike rolled over onto his stomach, then stood up, brushing himself off, "Anyone else want a go at it?"  
  
Buffy smiled and waited for someone to volunteer, no one did, "Oh come on, Spike won't hurt you."  
  
"Okay.I'll go," Kennedy stepped forward, stretching her arms.  
  
Spike moved his head, side to side, cracking his neck, "Alright now, just be gentle on the ribs, bit. They're still sore."  
  
"Okay, ground him quick," Buffy instructed as she stepped back.  
  
"You ready?" Spike asked as he got into his charging stance.  
  
Kennedy nodded, Spike lunged forward, ramming her and wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
It knocked her off balance, but she managed to widen her stance. Kennedy tried to turn, grasping his arm, but was unable to force him down. Instead her own strength caused her to stumble backward and fall with Spike landing on top of her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Spike backed off as quickly as he could.  
  
Kennedy gave a slight chuckle, "I'm fine, just knocked myself on my ass."  
  
Buffy stepped in, offering a hand to each of them, "I think we're done for the night, we should head home. The guys have been uptight lately since every time they turn around, someone's missing."  
  
"Fab! I'm starving" Molly commented as Kennedy, Eve and Chloe walked beside her.  
  
Buffy smiled as she trailed with Spike close behind, then she noticed Spike had his palm pressed against his eye, "Spike?" Buffy stopped as he looked up and smiled, "Spike..is there something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, "Everything's fine, pet."  
  
  
  
The pain started as a headache, but after the roll with Kennedy, it seemed to explode inside his head.  
  
Spike hid it the best he could as they continued to the house, but he knew Buffy caught on.  
  
When they reached the house, he sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Spike's vision began to blur, the voices of Willow and Xander started to muffle. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up, a faint figure stood over him.  
  
"Spike?" the voice seemed distant, "There's something wrong, isn't there? You seem."  
  
she kept talking, but Spike wasn't able to decipher the rest.  
  
He stood, startling the person in front of him, he tried to walk, but his feet gave way and he fell to the ground.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
The last thing he saw was several people gathering in the living room, then he fell unconscious.  
  
  
  
Spike had been asleep for the past two hours, Buffy managed to carry him to the bed in the basement, moving Andrew back to the living room.  
  
"So what do you think's causing it?" Xander asked as he sat on the couch next to Willow, Anya and Dawn.  
  
Chloe sat in the corner chair with Eve resting on the arm. Kennedy and Molly sat on the floor at the foot of the couch while Buffy stood with her arms crossed.  
  
"It has to be the chip, right?" Anya suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but it stopped working, remember? So maybe it's creating some kind of feedback?" Willow offered.  
  
"That's all nice and well," Xander started, "but that doesn't really tell us how to stop it."  
  
"What if.you know? What if this is like when the First had him killing those people?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Buffy chained him to the bed," Chloe replied, then thought for a second, "You DID chain him up, right?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "He can't hurt anyone, even if he wanted to."  
  
"So, do we get the surgical gloves?" Xander chimed, "Slice him open, take it out, staple him back together again?"  
  
Anya jumped in, "Ooh! And we do have that new staple gun."  
  
Willow frowned, "Do you guys realize what kind of brain damage we could cause? Xander couldn't even play 'Operation' without making it beep a million times, and you want to cut it out of his head yourself?"  
  
"Well." Xander hesitated, "It's not like it would kill him."  
  
"This things hurting him, "Buffy interrupted, "before we decide what to do about it, we need to learn more. What damage it's causing, what it would take to get it out.. We need to contact the initiative."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's no surprise. I mean, did she just think she could call up 1-800- INITIATIVE?" Xander queried.  
  
Willow quietly replied, "She tried that."  
  
Xander continued, "The point is: They can't be found unless they WANT to be found."  
  
Xander, Willow and the Potentials sat around the kitchen table while Buffy paced with the phone in hand.  
  
"What about Sam's e-mail?" Xander suggested.  
  
Willow shook her head, "Already sent her one, no reply. I don't know if they're gonna get it anytime soon. And I don't think Anya and Dawn pinpointed a location yet."  
  
Buffy became more frustrated with every dead end and wrong number, she needed to talk to Riley and quick.  
  
She was about to turn the phone back on when it rang. It startled her at first, causing her to jump back.  
  
"Answer it, might be Riley," Xander urged.  
  
Buffy put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"  
  
As everyone eagerly watched her, Buffy gave a few nods, covered the receiver and whispered, "Giles"  
  
They nodded in understanding.  
  
"But Giles." Buffy started, "Do you think that's such a good idea? I mean there's no protection for them out there."  
  
She fell silent, listening to the other end, and the girls immediately knew who she was talking about.  
  
"I'll talk to them," Buffy finally said, "Okay, call you back."  
  
She turned the phone off and set it on the table.  
  
All six kept their eyes on her, Waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Giles." Buffy began, "Thought it would be better if the Potentials flew out to Shanghai on a retreat.  
  
"What?" Willow was obviously confused, "They can't. They'll be killed, Giles can't protect them any better than we can."  
  
Buffy nodded, "I know, but he figures it's better than sitting on the mouth of hell with bulls eyes on their heads."  
  
Xander stood, "Buff, I understand his intentions, but.but that would be suicide."  
  
Buffy stared at the floor, biting her lower lip, "I said I'd talk to them. So." she turned her attention to the four, "It's up to them."  
  
By this point Kennedy had so many thoughts running through her mind she couldn't see straight. No one could be sure if going on this retreat would be any safer than staying put. And she admitted, part of the reason Kennedy already decided to stay wasn't for her own safety, it was because of Willow. Yes, in the beginning when this mess began, she knew she'd be the first one high tailing it to Shanghai. But now, in the past few weeks since their arrival, they'd grown somewhat close. Getting to know Buffy, the brawns of the anti-apocalyptic movement; Xander, the one with a herd of gold who helped out any way he could; Anya, the redeemed ex-demon who became part of the family; Dawn, who even though was just a girl, was dedicated just as strongly to the same things as her sister; Spike, whom they didn't really know much about, but still seemed like the gentlest vampire they knew of; then Willow. Kennedy hadn't known her long enough to jump to conclusions, but she could safely say that Willow was the kind of person Kennedy wanted to become apart of.  
  
"I've seen what you guys do on a daily basis," Kennedy started, "You save the world.I know I can't do much to help, but I want to be in the circle.I want to stay."  
  
"Me too," Molly jumped in, "You lot might be insane.but, I guess it's not so bad being a loon."  
  
"Me three," Chloe firmly stated.  
  
Eve sighed, then smiled, "Guess you're not getting rid of us that easy."  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh, as did Willow and Xander, then Buffy's face grew solemn, "I better call him back.  
  
  
  
"This is a nightmare," Willow mumbled under her breath as she sunk into the couch. Buffy had been in the basement for the past hour, Xander and Anya passed out on the kitchen table; Chloe, Even and Molly on the living room floor. Dawn was the smart one, she went to her room before collapsing in exhaustion.  
  
"Why does he keep staring at us?" Kennedy asked, noticing the gagged Andrew beside the wall.  
  
Willow shrugged, "He's evil, y'know."  
  
Kennedy frowned, "It's freaking me out." She approached him, tilted her head, then grasped the back of the chair. She slowly turned the chair until he was facing the wall, "Better."  
  
Kennedy then walked back to the couch, "So, nothing yet?" she asked as she sat.  
  
"Nope, not a single piece of paper mentions anything about The First's vulnerabilities," she said, in a defeated manner.  
  
"Maybe it can't be destroyed, it IS the First, after all. It won't stop."  
  
"Hey!" Willow firmly shouted, "No negative thinking, miss. We'll find a way, we always do."  
  
Kennedy smiled, "Is that like your motto? Have it printed on your business cards and everything?"  
  
"I tried talking to Buffy about that..but she didn't go for it," Willow stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Kennedy smiled, Willow turned her head back to the floor, only then she did realize Kennedy had been staring at her. "Sorry."  
  
Willow hesitated, "Don't be, Buffy was never real crazy about business cards anyway."  
  
The room became silent, and Willow was practically kicking herself.  
  
What am I doing? I'm flirting.Jesus, I need to stop.  
  
Willow shook her head as a frown began to appear.  
  
"I'm gonna grab a drink, you want anything?" Kennedy asked as she stood.  
  
The motion surprised Willow, causing her words to scramble together, "Me? No, thir-thirsty, no. Nothing I want."  
  
Kennedy raised an eyebrow in obvious confusion, "Okay."  
  
She disappeared into the kitchen only to return moments later with a Coke in hand.  
  
Willow didn't want to make any sudden movements, she kept her eyes on the paper in front of her, even though she wasn't exactly reading it.  
  
With what seemed like hours, but in reality were only minutes of uncomfortable silence passed when Willow felt a hand touch her arm, slowly moving towards her own hand, which was now trembling.  
  
When she felt Kennedy's warm palm on her skin, then their fingers intertwining, Willow snapped her head to face Kennedy doing her best deer- in-headlights impression.  
  
For three solid seconds, they sat, face to face, unable to move or speak.  
  
Then Kennedy made her move, leaning towards Willow until their lips met.  
  
At first, Willow didn't return Kennedy's kiss, she was too overwhelmed and confused, only when Willow realized it had been mutual, did she close her eyes and let herself be flooded with the warm, almost numbing feeling inside.  
  
Kennedy pulled back, awaiting her new found love's reaction, but the one she got wasn't the one she expected, the quite opposite actually. Willow lowered her brow in anger.  
  
"Willow?" Kennedy's concerned voice rang, almost in fear.  
  
"Do you think you can just do that to me?! You think I'd let you get AWAY with that?" Willow shouted, then finished with, "Think again."  
  
When she stood, Kennedy witnessed Willow literally changing, into a small built guy, dark hair and hate in his eyes. Then she grabbed her head with her hands as if she were in pain, immediately changing back into the red head she was. Only, her wardrobe was different, Willow was now wearing a white blouse, splattered with blood.  
  
"Willow!" Kennedy shouted.  
  
Willow shook her head, staring her directly in the eyes, "Think again," she repeated before she ran to the front door, disappearing into the black abyss known as the night.  
  
  
  
Buffy sat on the side of the bed, staring at Spike, wondering if and when he would awake.  
  
That's when she heard the panicked shouts upstairs, Buffy immediately climbed the case and met with Kennedy at the top.  
  
"Buffy! Sh- she ran off!" she yelled in between heavy breaths.  
  
"Whoa, who?" Buffy nodded, trying to encourage Kennedy to slow down.  
  
"Willow!"  
  
Buffy's eyes widened, she opened her mouth several times to speak, but couldn't find the words, then she shook her head, trying to collect her thoughts, "Where did she run off? And..how did this happen?"  
  
Kennedy took one deep breath before giving her explanation, "I-I kissed her. then she started talking about letting me do it to her and-and not letting me get away with it."  
  
Buffy froze, she knew now what was going on, the familiar voice of Warren rang in her ears.  
  
"Then.then she changed into a guy. When she changed back. her shirt."  
  
"Was covered in blood," Buffy finished for her.  
  
Kennedy swallowed hard to relieve the burning in her throat, then slowly nodded.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes, trying to sort everything out in her mind, "Wake up the girls, then Xander and Anya, we need to find her before she kills someone."  
  
  
  
  
  
Willow couldn't hide the fact that she was crying, her eyes were red, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Morning broke almost an hour ago, and she knew she needed help. So she went to the only other place Willow knew would understand, the on-campus Wiccan group.  
  
She stood just far enough away so that she could just see the gathering in the distance.  
  
Her eyes scoured the faces, until she rested on the most familiar one of all, "Amy," she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight, you want to do a spell to remove your magic?" Amy asked skeptically, "that kind of seems like one big oxymoron."  
  
Willow stood, emotionless against the wall in one of the large deserted hallways, "Will you help me, or not?"  
  
Amy sighed, "Yeah, sure. I just don't understand why you'd want to clean your system of something that feels so good."  
  
Willow walked past her, "Let's just do the spell, ok?"  
  
Amy threw her hands in the air as if she were frustrated, "Okay, it's your call. Your place or mine?"  
  
"Yours," Willow coolly replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This'll probably sting, I don't know, never done a spell like this before." Amy explained as she lit the candles that encircled the two girls, "You ready?"  
  
Willow nodded as they joined hands.  
  
Powers of enforcement and strength, light and darkness, we unite as the raging seas lie still. We plead that you hear our cry, set her free, release her from your will.  
  
The candle's flame danced faster as a bitter breeze surrounded Willow, making her muscles tense as it embedded itself within her breath.  
  
She felt as if she were suffocating, the wind blocked the air from her lungs, causing her to struggle painfully.  
  
Willow began to feel dizzy, her lungs burning until the second she collapsed backwards to the floor.  
  
The wind exited her, racing out the window, blowing each of the candles out in the process.  
  
"No." she gasped as her eyes began to water, "No!"  
  
Willow became enraged as she stumbled to get to her feet, "I can still feel it! It's still in me!" she yelled as loud as she could.  
  
"Hey!" Amy grew angry, "Don't blame me! It was your stupid spell!"  
  
Willow closed her eyes and balled up her fists, feeling as if she were about to explode. Before her thoughts caught up with her, she stomped to the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
  
  
Willow knew now what she had to do, she messed up her plans, there was NO way she was going to let her get away with it. She had a future, one where people respected her, even feared her.  
  
Kennedy ruined it, she made Willow into a big joke, and they all laughed like they had many times before.  
  
They weren't going to anymore, no, Willow was going to show them all. She wasn't going to be the one, the one they taunted, the one who couldn't get a date, and became so desperate to be accepted as to build a robot.  
  
Andrew and Jonathan were too weak, too naïve to ever realize Willow's dream, she didn't need them anymore.  
  
There's only way to finally make them see, Willow thought as she clutched the loaded gun between her hands. One way. eliminate the problem.and Kennedy was the problem.  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy grew more impatient with every second that passed, they had been out all night into the daybreak, and still no sign of Willow.  
  
"Where do we look next, Buff?" Xander asked, frustrated.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know."  
  
"We have to find her, but there's no other places she could be, I'm out," he stated as he threw his hands in the air.  
  
Molly, Chloe, Eve and Anya stood close by, just as frustrated and stumped at Buffy.  
  
"We go home," she informed, standing herself up form Xander's car hood.  
  
"We can't just stop looking, she could kill someone. Probably you if she really was becoming Warren," Xander whispered.  
  
"You said it yourself, there's no where else to look,"  
  
"Yeah.but," he trailed.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" they heard a deep voice intrude.  
  
Buffy turned around to find four large men approaching the car which they stood, "I don't have time for whatev-"  
  
"We were sent by Agent Finn," the second one explained.  
  
Buffy straightened her stance, "Riley sent you?"  
  
The first man nodded, "He told us you had a hostile problem."  
  
She continued, "Yes, I mean, no, he's not hostile, it's his implant. The chip you guys put in him."  
  
"What's the problem?" he queried.  
  
"It's hurting him.bad."  
  
"That's kind of the point, miss."  
  
"No, you don't understand. He can't hurt anybody, he WON'T."  
  
"Well, the chip will eventually kill him. It was only meant to be a short timed experiment-"  
  
"Kill him?" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Yes, as I was saying, it was only a short timed experiment."  
  
"No, you can't kill him. You-You have to take it out!" she shouted.  
  
The man sighed, "Ma'am, he's a hostile-"  
  
"Stop calling him that. You have to take it out!"  
  
He hesitated, dropping his eyes to the road before finally answering, "I have to get confirmation from Agent Finn, then we'll see what we can do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kennedy sat on the bench in the Summers yard, with her head resting in her hands.  
  
Buffy told her what happened, how Willow's girlfriend was murdered in front of her own eyes. Which explained the bloody shirt and the boy who murdered her that Willow momentarily morphed into.  
  
Kennedy couldn't help but to blame herself, she believe this whole incident manifested because of her. And now Willow could do something to end someone's life, but Kennedy feared more that Willow would end her own.  
  
And there she sat, helpless to do anything.  
  
"Do you think you can just do that do me?!" Kennedy saw Willow appear just in front of the fence, "Huh? You think I'd let you get AWAY with that?!" Willow shouted as she waved the gun in her hand, back and forth.  
  
"Willow." Kennedy grew wide eyed.  
  
"Don't 'Willow' me," She shook her head.  
  
"I know you think you had something to do with Tara-" "Think?!" Willow became furious, "I pulled the trigger!"  
  
"No!" Kennedy's voice grew louder, "No, you didn't."  
  
Willow lowered her brow as she were about to cry, "I killed her."  
  
Kennedy shook her head, "He did."  
  
Willow sighed, "I let him kill her."  
  
"There was nothing you could've done, Willow..."  
  
"She needed me!!" Willow screamed, "And I let her die, I'm the murder! I'm him!"  
  
"Willow!" Kennedy pleaded, "Please, listen to me, Tara died before HE shot her, HE did." she began to step towards Willow.  
  
"Stay away from me!" Willow reasserted her aim.  
  
Kennedy jumped, startled by the sudden reaction.  
  
Willow's eyes flooded with tears that began to roll down both sides of her cheeks.  
  
Kennedy closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she continued, "I can't understand. I can't even begin to, and.wounds like this never heal Willow. They never completely heal.. There are going to be nights, many, many years from now, where you'll lie awake, crying. And it's gonna hurt, it's gonna hurt bad," Kennedy paused, careful not to make any sudden movements as to set Willow off, "I can't ask you to love me, now that I know. All I'm asking is that you don't live the rest of your life, hurting alone. Because sooner or later.you'll want to turn that gun on yourself, and I'm not gonna let that happen. So if you're going to kill me, do it now." she paused, "Cause after today you won't be able to get rid of me, I'm gonna be there, whether you like it or not," At this point, tears had formed in Kennedy's own eyes as well, "I'll be there, in pain with you, cause you don't deserve to go at it alone."  
  
Willow stood frozen , trying to push everything away, it was too much.  
  
Kennedy stepped forward, then noticed Willow wasn't exploding, so she took another step.  
  
Willow closed her eyes, shaking her head, wanting SO much to pull the trigger, "It.it hurts. It hurts so much," She collapsed to her knees and let everything loose, all her tears, all her pain.  
  
Kennedy wasn't afraid anymore, she approached Willow, knelt down to pickup the gun, then she tossed it a few yards fro where they stood, it was out of reach, that's all that mattered.  
  
She looked at Willow, who now held her palms to her eyes, gently rocking back and forth.  
  
Kennedy repositioned herself to her knees, and wrapped he arm around Willow's shoulder and placed the other hand on her head, pressing her closer, holding her tight while she cried.  
  
Kennedy didn't know what the future would hold, although it most likely included an apocalypse. But she made a promise to Willow that she'd be there, even if it meant living through the end of the world.  
  
And by all means, Kennedy intended to keep that promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
Pt4 "First Date" coming soon 


	4. First Date

Author: Wise_ass_master (wise_ass_master@yahoo.com)  
  
Distribution: It's fine, just please ask first.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing. NOTHING (literally), all characters and plot themes belong to Mutant Enemy and the God known as Joss Whedon. (gets down on hands and knees) all hail Joss!  
  
Rating: 15 for language, violence and some sexual innuendo.  
  
Pairings: The time has finally come.WILLOW/KENNEDY!  
  
Summary: First Date, fanfic created with real spoilers, Xander goes on a date with something other than human, Buffy goes on a date with Robin Wood and Willow reflects on her time with Kennedy.  
  
Note: I needed to get some translations for this fic, I did my best, and apologize if any words were lost or wrong in the meaning.  
  
"So?" Anya asked, "Why would I care? It's not like he's gonna fall in love with the bimbo and get married. Cause well, whoo, we know how well that worked out for me. For two years, TWO years it was 'Oh Anya, I love you, let's get married'. Then what does he do? He leaves me, AT THE ALTER!"  
  
Kennedy inched away, desperate to find an escape.  
  
"It's not bad enough he did that.oh no, but every time something happens, he has to bring up Spike. Spike, Spike, Spike!" Anya continued.  
  
"Kennedy?" Willow called from the kitchen, "Do you think you could give me a hand with the dishes?"  
  
Without hesitation, "Yes!" Kennedy shouted, then turned to Anya who was still babbling, "I have to help Willow..So, I have to go now."  
  
"He keeps bringing up Spike, but the first tramp he trips over, oh well, that's okay isn't it? Two to one she's a demon, he's never had a normal.."  
  
Anya's voice grew faint as Kennedy back peddled into the kitchen to find Willow by the sink.  
  
"Is she always that uptight?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Depends, what did you ask her?" Willow answered with a question.  
  
"I asked where Xander was.then she went into her tirade," Kennedy positioned herself next to Willow and began rinsing the dishes that Willow washed, "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"He's on a 'hot date' as he put it."  
  
"Ah, hence the words 'bimbo' and 'tramp,'" Kennedy commented.  
  
"Yeah, they have a very.. Complicated past."  
  
Kennedy chuckled, "Figured, lucky for the others, I had to be the one that asked."  
  
After the last dish was rinsed and put away, Willow sat at the island while Kennedy wiped her hands with a towel, "So, he left her at the alter, huh?"  
  
Willow slowly nodded her head, "It was awful, not only had Anya had her heart ripped out, but I had to wear a hideous green bridesmaid dress. I mean they loved each other so much, I just don't understand how that could happen."  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've never been in love," Kennedy paused, "before this."  
  
Willow looked at her, unsure of what to say. Yes it was true, for the past week and a half they had been 'together', loosely. Nothing intimate, just footsies under the table, occasional holding of the hands; even on the good days, a few smoochies were in order. But was it really love?  
  
"Kennedy..I-"  
  
Willow was interrupted by Dawn, who passed by her, headed for the counter, "Dawnie? Wha- what are you doing awake?"  
  
Dawn tunred around with her brow raised, "It's only nine thirty. 'Sides, I wanted to watch the news, they're doing a piece on Sunnydale High's art mural," she snatched a box of cookies and plopped herself next to Willow, "Kind of wanted to get to these before Molly. And since she passed out half an hour ago.figured this was my chance."  
  
When she noticed Kennedy drop her eyes and Willow clear her throat, she continued, "What?"  
  
Willow vigorously shook her head, "No, nothing."  
  
Dawn raised her brow and smiled, "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
"What? No," Willow gave an artificial laugh, "'Course not."  
  
"Please, Willow, everyone knows, it's so obvious," Dawn informed.  
  
Kennedy smiled, "You hear that Willow? It's obvious."  
  
Dawn nodded, "Buffy told me she wants her vicarious smoochies. Don't know what that is, but she wants it."  
  
  
  
Giles stood in front of the building that took him a figurative eternity to find. He just prayed that inside, he would find a frightened girl instead of a murder scene.  
  
Giles pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in his pocket and reconfirmed the address.  
  
14-7 Floor 5 511  
  
"This is definitely the place," Giles mumbled to himself before entering the front door.  
  
As he made his way up the stairs, his heart leapt into his throat when he saw blood drops on the railing, God, I hope she's still alive.  
  
The feeling became even worse when Giles approached 511, and saw handprints sealed with blood on the door.  
  
He took a deep breath and turned the knob, surprisingly it turned without trouble. Another bad sign.  
  
Suddenly, just as his foot was inside, Giles felt a blinding pain centered on his head. Only when he saw several glass shards fall to the floor did he realize he had been struck with a vase, then fell to the floor himself.  
  
"C?u v?I!" Giles heard a female voice scream.  
  
He did his best to focus his vision, only to find a dark-haired girl standing over him, "Chao-Ahn?"  
  
The girl was terrified, but made eye contact, to show her obvious confusion.  
  
When he tried to sit up, she pointed a wooden shard at his chest, "k? gi?t ng??I" Giles took the hint, and stayed on the floor.  
  
"Chao-Ahn, I've been sent to help you, to help you, do you understand me?"  
  
Chao-Ahn paused, she couldn't be trusting of anyone, not after what she saw.but this man, he sounded like the other mentors she's met.  
  
"ng??i Anh? ng??i th?c canh, ng??i canh ?êm."  
  
"I won't hurt you." Giles nodded slowly, "I mean you absolutely no harm."  
  
She still stood firm, unsure what to make of this Englishman. When he slowly put his hands in the air, Chao-Ahn backed away cautiously, giving him just enough room to stand.  
  
Giles did so, careful not to make any sudden movements, "Where-Where is your watcher?"  
  
She stood silent, eyes wide.  
  
"Watcher. Your Watcher."  
  
Still no response.  
  
"Bloody language barrier," he uttered under his breath, then he slowly reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a notepad and pen.  
  
A few seconds passed when Giles held up the notepad for her to see; on it was scribbled two figures, one labeled 'Chao-Ahn' which held a large stage, and the second labeled 'Giles', the figure had glasses and was holding a book.  
  
When he saw her to take interest in the drawing, he nodded excitedly, "Yes! Yes, Giles," he put his hand to his chest, "Giles."  
  
She slowly replied, still weary of the stranger, "Chao-Ahn"  
  
At this point, Giles felt as if he had made a break through, "Yes, Giles and Chao-Ahn, Very good, we've made relatively excellent progress."  
  
He pulled the notepad back and began a second drawing, for which he pulled out his red pen. On it, he drew Chao-Ahn, again with a stake in hand, this time the second figure was a vampire, and Giles used the red pen to draw the blood from the vamps mouth accordingly. When he showed it to her, Chao- Ahn's eyes grew wide once more, then she bolted before Giles could stop her. He gave chase, calling "Chao-Ahn! Come back!" until she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Chao-Ahn, come on out, I won't harm you," he said, trying to press his ear against the door to hear it she'd reply. No answer.  
  
"Please? I-I never meant to frighten you, I want to take you to safety, to help you," Giles pleaded, he listened carefully to hear the terrified whimpers of the girl.  
  
Thinking quickly, knowing they had to depart as soon as possible, Giles pulled out his billfold, that contained a few 20 dollar bills and pictures. Slipping it under the door, Giles began, although he knew she couldn't' understand, "This is my family."  
  
Chao-Ahn slowly picked up the wallet he pushed through, opening it, she discovered several snapshots.  
  
Many of them were of the Englishman himself with several young women and a young man, they seemed close.  
  
"They've grown into.adults, dare I say. Right in front of my eyes."  
  
Chao-Ahn didn't know what it was about viewing these pictures, but her outlook was now different. Giles didn't seem like the others, like the ones who killed her watcher, and tried to kill her.  
  
The cloaked intruders would've never been so patient, she would've been dead by now.  
  
Giles had just run out of things to say, he had no other things to show her to make her trust him when the door knob turned.  
  
Giles backed away as the door slowly opened, Chao-Ahn appeared, holding the pictures he had given her. She cautiously stepped toward him holding one up in particular, pointing to the faces.  
  
Giles smiled, "That's-that's Willow," he moved his finger to the other faces, "Xander, and this one..that's Buffy. She's a Slayer, just as you might be."  
  
  
  
"So, tell me about yourself," Xander urged as he sat on the stool at the Bronze with two drinks in hand.  
  
The woman next to him took one and replied with a seductive smile, "What do you want to know?"  
  
Xander's eyebrow raised, "Heh, well, things you do. Not do! As in do, do, but like," He felt like smacking himself in the head to stop himself from talking.  
  
Xander had met Destiny while she was writing him a ticket for double parking while working as a meter maid.  
  
Destiny put her drink down, "Listen, let's just skip the small talk, shall we? I only live a block away.why don't we take a private walk?"  
  
Xander was speechless, had she just really insinuated they go to her place? No one had ever been that forward with him before.  
  
"So what do you say?" she interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah!" Xander cleared his throat, "I mean sure, yeah, let's go."  
  
  
  
"It's cold out," Destiny informed as Xander promptly removed his jacket and offered it to her, "Thanks," she replied with a smile.  
  
They walked in silence as he began to wonder if he really wanted to do this, it was true that him and Anya had been through a long time ago. But Xander knew he still loved her, he knew since Buffy almost killed her. Now he was going bed hopping without a second thought? What did it matter? Anya didn't want him back anyway..  
  
"Turn here, my place is just down the road."  
  
Only it didn't look like a road to Xander. it looked like an alleyway. But still he continued , only pausing to say, "You know, places like this isn't safe. A lot of strange things can happen."  
  
"Tell me about it," she began, "I've heard of people dying, and found without a drop of blood in them. If you ask me, that seems a little.I don't' know, simple?"  
  
The conversation had gotten too strange for Xander's liking, still he pressed on, "Simple?"  
  
Destiny nodded, "You know, if you're gonna die, why not go out with a bang?"  
  
Xander stopped cold when he noticed a chain link fence blocking their way, "Uh.Destiny?"  
  
Instead, she continued, "I'd rather be found as some girl who got her intestines ripped out, blood everywhere, instead of some poor bloodless sap who won't be remembered."  
  
When Xander looked over at Destiny, she was no longer the soft featured girl he saw before. Now she had morphed into a scaled, horned demon with bulging eyes and swelled lips.  
  
"Jesus!" Xander shouted, stumbling backwards.  
  
"You can't escape it, it will find you, and you will tremble at it's hand," the demon whispered as it closed in on him.  
  
Xander back peddled until he was pressed against the fence, "from beneath you it devours.."  
  
"It just won't devour babe, it'll tear you inside out until you drown in your own blood," she finished.  
  
Xander searched within his immediate reach for anything he could use to hold her back.  
  
"Hey!" a voice called from behind them.  
  
"Spike!" Xander exasperated in relief, a little too excitedly.  
  
"Do you always serenade the young men like this?"  
  
Destiny turned to see Spike charge toward her, but easily gripped his arms and threw him against the fence. Xander used this opportunity to dive for a metal pipe lying on the ground, then swung around to bash it against Destiny's head with a sickening CRACK. She quickly regained her composure to grab Xander by the neck and press him against the wall.  
  
Xander fruitlessly clawed at her hand that was now tightening around his throat. When he felt as if he were about to pass out, Xander fell to his knees, only then realizing she had let go of him because she had been struck by the metal pipe he once used, wielded now by Spike.  
  
Destiny slammed into the chain link before she could rush forward, Spike plunged the pipe deep within her until it reached the other side of the fence, impaling her.  
  
She let out a cry, desperately trying to remove herself.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here? You should be-" Xander was interrupted.  
  
"Saving your tail I suspect, now we should move it, Shan Tao demons, " he pointed to Destiny, "can only be killed by magic, she'll free herself sooner or later, and I'm guessing she'll be pissed when she does."  
  
  
  
Buffy struggled to keep her eyes open as she sat at her desk, filing through student profiles. The night before last had been a blur, as soon as Xander left for his date, she fell asleep. Only to find out when Buffy awoke that Xander had been attacked by his date. Then of course Anya had to go into her whole "I-told-you-so" tirade, it didn't make things any better.  
  
"Buffy?" Principal Woods interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" she looked up and saw that he was standing over her, "Oh! I'm.I'm sorry, just browsing through some old student files."  
  
Robin chuckled, "Actually, I'm here on a proposal."  
  
"Proposal?" Buffy queried.  
  
"Mmm hmm, you know Valentines Day is coming up, and I thought it'd be nice, if maybe I treated you to dinner."  
  
Buffy was speechless, she just stared at him until Wood broke the trance, "Unless you.already had plans?"  
  
"No! I mean, no. No plans." when she realized what she said, she tried to extend it, "Not that because nobody finds me attractive, many do, it just happens, none of them are here at the moment..,"  
  
What was she doing? Buffy had no idea who or what Principal Woods was, but it was obvious he was involved after the whole "after you've seen true evil" speech. And there she sat, flattered and frightened at the same time. Only as the saying goes: "Keep your friends close.."  
  
"I'd love to," Buffy finally answered.  
  
"Good, lovely. So shall we say.Friday? Around seven?"  
  
Buffy nodded, "Sounds good to me."  
  
Robin smiled, then exited her cubicle as Buffy watched, when he disappeared into his office, she picked up the phone.  
  
After a few rings, Willow picked up on the other end.  
  
"Will? I need you do a back round check on someone."  
  
"Who?" Willlow asked.  
  
"Principal Robin Woods. Make sure you get every detail you possibly can."  
  
"So, this Woods character, he's a baddie, right?" Molly questioned, "Shouldn't we be looking in the Monster Book?"  
  
Willow shook her head, "We don't know what he is."  
  
"So we're going to check every single book?" Kennedy asked skeptically.  
  
Willow looked up from the computer screen, "Not EVERY one, I've just gotten into his public files, see what I can find," then her eyes caught Xander descending from the stairs, "is that my jacket?"  
  
Xander looked down to the jacket tied around his waist, "Yes, yes it is. And let me tell you why I'm wearing it: this jacket is the first step in discovering my femininity."  
  
"So.you're trying to get in touch with your feminine side?" Dawn quizzically replied.  
  
"Not just that Dawn, I AM going to be feminine. I've looked over my life, through every demon girl that tried to kill me. And then I look at Willow," Willow's brow raised as Xander continued, "Do you see her attracting boy demons? No, let me tell you why: Cause she's gay. Last night was the last straw, oh no, no more girls for Xander Harris, I'm going gay."  
  
Brief silence overcame the room, no one sure how to reply.  
  
"What? Willow can be gay, and I can't?" Xander queried.  
  
"No..no, it's just." Willow started, "you're not gay."  
  
"BEFORE," Xander stated, "I just need the white tank tops and I'm all set."  
  
There was obviously no way to talk him out of it, so Willow returned her eyes to the computer.  
  
Xander plopped himself next to Chloe and Molly on the couch, "So what'd we find girlfriends?"  
  
"Nothing yet," Chloe informed, "I'm beginning to think he's normal."  
  
But Willow's suspicions grew as she pulled up Woods' residencies.  
  
"New York..then to Sunnydale in 1984..." she concentrated, "why here?"  
  
Only then did Willow realize Kennedy was standing over her, "Maybe he moved here with family, did you check relatives?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Only found one: Nicholette Woods, his mother. There was nothing on her except she attended Avila High and worked at Taco Bell in New York when she was sixteen..then nothing."  
  
"Maybe she died?" Kennedy asked.  
  
Willow shook her head, "There was no record, if she did, she was lost with the other nameless victims. But at sixteen she already had a boarding residence..with" she scanned the text, "A Robert Tenning. And English native."  
  
Before Willow finished her sentence, the reality struck her speechless.  
  
"What?" Kennedy struggled to understand.  
  
"Chloe," Willow continued, "hand me the Slayer chronicles of the Watcher's Counsel."  
  
"You think she was a Slayer?"  
  
Willow nodded as she flipped through the pages until she came to a familiar name."Nikki Woods."  
  
  
  
"And he tells me he loves me, like I'm supposed to drop everything ." Buffy ranted. The night had gone well, she grew slightly more comfortable knowing that Wood's was a Slayer's son.  
  
"Buffy." Robin began, "It sounds to me like you're in the wrong place."  
  
Buffy looked confused, "We did say The Biestro? Right? Cause if not, you're in the wrong place too-"  
  
"No," Woods interrupted, "I just meant.for the past hour, all you've been talking about is this William guy, who has a strange nickname. It's obvious you have a thing for him. So what are you doing here with me?"  
  
"What?" Buffy chuckled, "I don't have a 'thing' for Spike.no, no thing. I'm thing-less."  
  
Robin lifted his brow to give her a skeptical look. Buffy sat silent, unsure what to say, she knew she didn't love Spike, and why was she trying to convince Woods? As far as Buffy was convinced, she didn't need to convince anyone.  
  
"If you need to go, I understand," Woods continued.  
  
Buffy shook her head, "No, I don't-" she stopped mid-sentence, too many thoughts overwhelming her at once. Could it be possible? At this point, Buffy knew anything was possible, but was it really worth the effort?  
  
"I'm sorry, I think I shou-"  
  
Robin put his hand up to stop her, "It's alright Buffy."  
  
  
  
"Didn't you hear? Xander's gay now." Willow matter-of-factly replied to Giles' confused expression.  
  
"And when did this.orientation take place?" he asked, still baffled.  
  
"When his date tried to kill him, which need I remind you, I told you so," Anya stated.  
  
Chloe, Molly and Dawn stood in the living room staring at the foreign newcomer sitting on the couch. Chao-Ahn was visibly uncomfortable, trying to avoid eye contact with the strange girls.  
  
"Do try not to frighten her, be mindful of the fact that she's in a new place on blind faith," Giles informed.  
  
The conversation grew faint for Buffy, who was planted at the kitchen table, trying to assess everything running through her mind. Her gaze was broken as she noticed Spike silently pass by, then taking the chair across from her.  
  
Buffy looked up and searched his eyes.  
  
"I know that it's killing me, And you want to take it out."  
  
Buffy jumped in, "Spike, it's the only way."  
  
He dropped his eyes and sighed deeply, "I-" Spike cut short, closing his eyes, "I should go."  
  
Buffy momentarily froze, shook her head, "What are you."  
  
"I need to go, I've caused so much damage..pain."  
  
"Spike you can't go, that's not an opt-"  
  
"I have to Buffy, they take it out, it might not keep me the way I am, it stays in, I become nothing," Spike fell silent.  
  
Buffy could easily tell the agony it was causing him to make the suggestion that he did. She also knew the reality of things. Spike had a point, if the chip's removed, than it could affect him worse than anything had before, on the other hand, keeping it in would ensure he would be nothing more than a pile of dust.  
  
"Spike, five years ago, you were a monster. Three years ago..you were a monster, hell, last year, you were a monster. There was no doubt in my mind when you were with Dru, or when you tried to bite Willow. But after all these years, have you ever wondered why I hadn't staked you?" Buffy questioned, tears swelling in her eyes, "Do you?"  
  
Spike met her gaze, uncertainty flooding in his eyes.  
  
"Because deep down I knew, that you could be more. You proved it over and over, and no matter what I said to you, what I did to you, you stayed with us. You stayed because you were strong.Now the Initiative are gonna take the chop out, undo the mess they've caused," Buffy subtly wiped her eyes and nose with the heel of her hand, "Then I'm going to ask you to be strong again, to stay. Please Spike, I'm asking, just stay."  
  
Spike felt as if his heart fell to the floor in an ear-piercing thunderclap. Not only had the one he loved ask the world of him, but for the first time, Spike felt wanted, needed..accepted. He knew now, even if the chip was removed, he'd never revert, he couldn't now that he had a place. And Spike's place was with them, even to the bitter, and most likely painful, end.  
  
  
  
Willow watched Kennedy laying on her stomach on Willow's bed, reading one of several research books. Then she saw the sleeping bag at the side of the bed, neatly made, by Kennedy no doubt.  
  
For the past few weeks, Willow had been sleeping on the floor, still uncomfortable sleeping together.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
She broke out of her trance when she noticed Kennedy looking at her with an expression of concern.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..to disturb you," Willow fidgeted with her hands as she spoke.  
  
Kennedy shook her head, "You're not, I'm just about through anyways."  
  
Willow smiled, "so, you're like research gal, now?"  
  
Kennedy cocked an eyebrow, "I don't know how you do it. I mean, it was so frustrating, I couldn't find anything in any of these books. Even stooped as low as to try my luck in the dictionary, should've known there was a 'first' and there was an 'evil', but no 'first evil.'"  
  
Willow nodded firmly, "I really wish Webster's would keep up with the times," then she sat on the bed at Kennedy's feet.  
  
Kennedy promptly sat up and turned herself around to face her.  
  
Their eyes met and all in one moment, Willow's mind was overwhelmed.  
  
Could this be.love? Could it be true that Willow was given another chance?  
  
No, Willow pushed it out of her mind as she broke the gaze. There weren't supposed to be any second chances in life, Tara was it, she was Willow's one and onl- but yet she found Kennedy's face burned into her memory. Yes, it was true she had a bold outlook, but Willow couldn't help but find every little thing about Kennedy just..perfect. The way she'd wake up late with her hair in every direction, the way she hid her fear, trying to be brave. The way she smiled, chewed her food, drank her coffee; the list was endless. What Willow found funny was; none of these qualities were as endearing in anyone else she'd ever met..except Tara.  
  
At this point, Willow's eyes began to water. Perhaps it WAS possible to fall in love again, maybe it was even possible Tara sent Kennedy to her, because Willow knew how Tara would feel about her being lonely, being unloved, she wouldn't want it to be that way.  
  
"I think I love you," Willow blurted out without thinking.  
  
Kennedy looked up, developing a corner smile, "I know I love you."  
  
Willow's eyes searched hers, looking for any reason to turn back, but found none. She slowly leaned forward, keeping her eyes on Kennedy's embracing expression.  
  
When their lips met, Willow felt Kennedy's warm palm settle on the back of her head, pulling Willow closer.; This moment, Willow felt as if she could die, and not even notice, because being in Kennedy's arms was the greatest redemption anyone could offer her.  
  
As the heat and passion grew, Willow's hand fumbled around the bed desk for the lamp. When she finally felt the switch between her fingers, she turned it off, then let herself be engulfed in the darkness, in Kennedy's embrace.  
  
  
  
"I died, and you're telling me you don't care? I was torn apart protecting YOU, Robin.."  
  
Principal Wood rolled his eyes as he removed his shoes to settle in the comfort of his condo, "Don't start with me, your little mind games are getting old."  
  
Robin looked up to see his mother, staring back at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Was it my fault? Tell me, was it my fault being called as the Slayer?" his 'mum' changed her expression to one of concern and worry, "If Tenning hadn't taken you in after my murder.I'm sorry I had to leave baby. I am. But it wasn't my fault."  
  
"Did you not hear me? I'm done, whatever the hell you are, I did your dirty work! The boy bled out, I buried him and I'm through!" Woods shouted.  
  
Nikki stood, "I know you are.and I thought maybe you deserved to know."  
  
Robin turned his head, "know what?"  
  
She smiled softly, "You need to hear this," with a slight pause she continued, "That night.I was on a subway train, I thought I had him pinned- " Nikki grew solemn, "Robert promised to take care of you, and like any good Watcher, he did. But the bloodsucker, he overpowered me. fed on me then stole my jacket as some kind of sick trophy."  
  
Woods became more interested with each second that passed.  
  
"He's still roaming free, Robin. He's out there, pushing my death aside. William, baby, his name was William the Bloody."  
  
The name struck a familiar nerve, the 'man' Ms. Summers loved was the thing who killed his mother, the spark of hatred and revenge flew as Woods balled up his fists.  
  
"Spike," Nikki finished. 


	5. Empty Places

Author: WiseAssMaster Distribution: It's fine, just please ASK first Rating: PG-13 for mild violence and language Summary: Created with real spoilers, some events may really happen, others are works of my imagination. My interpretation of "Empty Places- 7x19" Buffy investigates a vineyard, Spike and Andrew snoop around a local Mission and Faith parties with the Potentials (for those of you who are giggling uncontrollably. you have a dirty mind, it's PG!)  
"Empty Places"  
  
"We got our asses kicked," Buffy began as many potential sitting on the floor listened intently. The few that followed Buffy into battle several days earlier still wore bruises and cuts reminding them how close they came to being killed. Xander stood at the entrance with his arms folded, and his left eye covered by a white bandage. Willow and Kennedy sat beside each other on the couch, Kennedy stared at the floor.  
  
"What this means is," Buffy continued, "is that we need to train three times as hard if we want any hope of surviving."  
  
"We're training hard enough as it is," Rona snapped as she gestured toward her broken arm.  
  
"And it's not enough," Buffy quipped, "it won't BE enough until we can kick Caleb down and keep him down," she paused, gathering her thoughts, "What happened Tuesday was a disgrace, he was toying with us and it cost two girls their lives. It'll happen to you too if you're not willing to put in the effort."  
  
None of the girls replied, instead they sat silent afraid to speak up and badly shaken from their last battle.  
  
"Are we clear?" Buffy started, when no one answered, she concluded, "So make something of yourselves," Then she left the living room and started towards the kitchen. Willow jumped from the couch and began to follow.  
  
"Make something of yourselves," Rona mocked.  
  
"Buffy," Willow called as they entered the kitchen, "Do-don't you think maybe you're being a little hard? I mean, we got spanked, bad."  
  
"If we want to live through this, they have to learn being hard is the only way to go," Buffy replied, "You ease up, you die. Simple."  
  
"Oh, I know that. Nobody knows that better than me," Willow babbled, "But you saw them out there: Rona's sporting a new cast, Kennedy looks like she lost a fight with a blender and Xander's missing an eye!" she raised her right hand, palm up, "Xander," then her left, "eye," Willow shook her head vigorously, "gone!"  
  
Buffy sighed, but before she could reply, Faith interrupted the conversation, "So, what's the plan, B?"  
  
Buffy hesitated, she honestly didn't have a plan, it was just kind of touch- and-go, "I guess first things first, we need to do a back round check on Caleb, see if we can't find any weaknesses."  
  
Willow nodded in agreement, "I'm on it."  
  
"While they're doing that, Faith, take a group of girls to the backyard and work 'em hard, don't stop until they sweat blood," Buffy ordered.  
  
Faith lifted her brows in surprise, "Not complaining, but I'm not cleaning up the mess." She stated as she exited the kitchen.  
  
"Will, start with the impression on Caleb's ring, see if it doesn't trace back to anything or give us clues on who the hell he really is."  
  
"Can do. but what are you gonna do?" Willow queried.  
  
Buffy paused as she stared off into the distance, "Gonna pay a visit to Sunnydale High." --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you know about Caleb?" Buffy asked as she leaned in the doorway of the principle's office.  
  
Woods looked up from a stack of paper on his desk, "I suspended Caleb last week for vandalism. put a pair of underwear on the flagpole," he shook his head, "what concern is it of yours?"  
  
"Not that Caleb, he's not a student," Buffy informed, then walked over to his desk and lowered her voice, "Caleb, some weirdo who likes to play dress- up, I'm guessing he's in with the First. He kicked our asses last week."  
  
"I've.never heard of him," Robin stated, "figured it had to be apocalypse related, fired people don't usually show up at work."  
  
Buffy sighed and plopped down in the chair in front of his desk, "People are dying left and right. This guy.this guy's stronger than I could have ever imagined, and we couldn't even make a dent."  
  
Robin sat back in his chair, "You've got a strong army, but they're just girls Buffy, they're not like you."  
  
"No." Buffy slowly shook her head, "they're not. But they're gonna have to be if they want to live."  
  
A sudden knock on the door frame startled them both. A young blonde man poked his head through, "Um.you wanted to see me about my portfolio?"  
  
"Marc, come in," Woods offered, then looked at Buffy, "that is, unless you have any more.business?"  
  
"Oh-oh no," Buffy started then shook her head and stood, "Thank you.for you time."  
  
As the boy entered, she shot Robin one last look before leaving.  
  
"So, Marc, I've looked over your ACT scores." Woods' voice grew faint as Buffy left the office and entered the hallway.  
  
It was deserted with a few pieces of paper and a candy wrapper lying on the floor, all the students were in class.  
  
As Buffy walked she could hear the echoes of her footsteps. and a second set. She froze, her eyes searched aimlessly as she struggled to hear. Whistling. It was faint, but it echoed down the hallway.  
  
"Amazing Grace," Buffy uttered.  
  
Suddenly the footsteps and the harmonious whistling stopped, Buffy's stomach flipped in fear, she knew who it was, and she knew he was close.  
  
"Unto the woman," Buffy swung her body around to see Caleb standing at the end of the hallway with his hands behind his back, "God said unto the woman, he said: 'Woman, I will multiply thy sorrow and conception," Caleb preached.  
  
Buffy swallowed to relieve the burning in her throat, she hated to be truly terrified.  
  
"In pain you will bring forth children and desire thy husband," with a sadistic smile he concluded, "for he shall rule over you." He began to slowly walk down the hall towards Buffy, his footsteps echoing almost as loud as Buffy's heart, "Do you know where that's from?"  
  
She remained silent, tightening her fists in preparation for the battle that was sure to come.  
  
"No," Caleb continued, nearing closer to her, "Of course you don't, because you're just another dirty girl," he paused, "Genesis 3:16, Woman is cursed by the hand of God, Amen. "'He will rule over you,' no truer words were ever spoken," he stopped, now less than six feet away from Buffy, "it's not your fault you're a whore, but a whore by any other name is still a whore," he clicked his tongue, "Eve was a bad woman, through her wicked temptation God cursed woman with eternal pain. Because you see, we are mean to rule over you and beat your sinful ways from your blood."  
  
"I take it your 'God' sent you?" Buffy was finally able to get out.  
  
Caleb chuckled in amusement, "no, no. It does not claim to be God, nor does it claim to be our savior, only pure and true."  
  
"Pure evil, maybe," Buffy tested.  
  
"Maybe, but how do you define 'pure?'" Caleb queried, "You can't. But through it I shall eradicate your temptation and smite your wicked ways, Hallelujah!"  
  
"Do you ever stop talking?" Buffy asked.  
  
Caleb lowered his brows in anger, "You're just begging to be killed, aren't you? Another sin."  
  
As soon as the words left Caleb's mouth, Buffy rushed forward and swung her fist towards his face. Caleb lifted his arm to clock her punch, then grabbed her wrist, holding her in place.  
  
Buffy swung her other fist, hoping to make contact, but he blocked that one as well. He held her wrists tight, even enough to draw blood with his nails.  
  
Caleb then lunged his knee upwards into her stomach, she bent over and cringed her face in pain. Buffy would have fallen to the ground if not for his grip on her arms. He only let go to combine his hands into a fist, and then forced it downward to collide with her back in a loud CRACK.  
  
Buffy felt the tiled floor slam against the her face, her body swelled with pain and she hadn't even gotten a single punch in.  
  
"As Abel was to Cain," he continued as he circled her, "you will be betrayed for the dirty girl you are."  
  
He swung his leg up to kick Buff on her side, a kick that sent her airborne. She rolled in the air until she smacked into the row of lockers then fell to the ground, where she stayed.  
  
"A preacher who shunned the light of God, I'll be back," Caleb threatened.  
  
Buffy slowly turned her head to see him casually walking down the hall towards the double doors.  
  
"Say it with me," Caleb called, "Amen."  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as she used her hands to push herself up off the ground, her arms shook in pain.  
  
"Buffy!" she heard.  
  
Within seconds someone stood beside her and grasped her waist to help her up.  
  
"Who was that?" Robin Woods queried.  
  
Buffy breathed heavily, he barely broke a sweat and yet every part of her body ached.especially her ego.  
  
"Buffy," Robin stated, trying to receive her attention, "Who was that?"  
  
She looked at the school's exit, he was gone but still his words lingered in her mind, "Caleb," Buffy replied. ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What hurts?" Xander asked as he sat on the table facing a badly bruised Buffy on the couch.  
  
"Everything but my toes," she informed, then corrected herself, "No, wait, they hurt too."  
  
Xander sighed, "I'm sorry, Buff. We should've gone with you, you could've been killed."  
  
"But I wasn't," Buffy quipped, "I don't know why, but he left me alive, what have we found out about him?"  
  
Willow sat on the floor staring into a laptop screen, "Um. Caleb: Preacher," she paused, "but duh, we already knew that. he left nine churches an-"  
  
"Left?" Buffy interrupted, "or fired?"  
  
"Uh.it just says he was employed at nine different churches across Sunnydale over the past two years," she replied.  
  
Buffy nodded as Willow continued, "His last was St. Paul's Mission, down the road from Starbucks."  
  
"Then that's where we'll start," Buffy informed, "tonight."  
  
"And if that doesn't pan out?" Xander asked.  
  
"Then." Buffy shook her head, "then there has to be somewhere else," she fell silent, running the events through her mind, "he had a fix on Adam and Eve."  
  
"Are you thinking his personal Garden of Eden?" Willow queried.  
  
"I started a garden in the yard," Andrew piped in as he entered the living room.  
  
Buffy ignored him, "Maybe, what do we have that might resemble a public garden?"  
  
Willow tightened her lips and slowly shook her head, "It's far fetched, but the only thing I can think of is the vineyard off of Deller Street."  
  
"The whole thing's far fetched, Will. It's all we have and I think it's something worth checking out," Buffy stated.  
  
"Ooh," Andrew started, "Can I come?"  
  
"No," Buffy quipped.  
  
"I'll be good," he pushed.  
  
"No," she repeated.  
  
"Why won't you let me come?" he continued.  
  
"Because I said no," she firmly stated.  
  
Andrew sighed heavily, "This is mistreatment. like 'The Uncanny X-Men meet X-Factor" issue 144."  
  
"Ah, 144, Havok vs. Cyclops.classic," Xander trailed as he noticed the stares he was getting from Willow and Buffy, "So, vineyard you say?"  
  
"What are we going on about?" Spike interrupted, leaning on the wall that separated the living room from the staircase.  
  
"The Uncanny X-Men iss-"  
  
"Caleb," Buffy cut Andrew off short.  
  
"Ah, and what's the plan, pet?"  
  
"Will, Xander, we're going to the vineyard-" she stopped as she heard a faint whine, then settled her eyes on Andrew. He crossed his arms and dropped his eyes in a pout.  
  
Buffy sighed, "Spike, after sundown, you and Andrew search the St. Peter's place."  
  
Andrew perked up with a smile and looked at Spike.  
  
Spike lowered his brows then looked at Buffy, "Alright, what'd I do to piss you off this time?"  
  
Buffy frowned, "He needs to get out of the house, then maybe he'll stop talking to himself."  
  
"Two reformed masters of evil," Andrew began, "thrown together by fate in a fight to the death against a common foe."  
  
"Stop that," Spike ordered, "I'm not kidding."  
  
Andrew fell silent.  
  
After the noise settled, Buffy concluded, "Great, so it's all set, sundown we move." -----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"But see," Andrew started, "Wolverine wasn't a mutant because of his claws, everyone thought he was born with them. His only mutant power was his healing acceleration, the government put the Adamantium into him knowing that he was the only one likely to survive the surgical procedure because of his power."  
  
Spike felt as if his head might explode, and he didn't even have the chip anymore.  
  
They had finally reached the Mission with Andrew lecturing him the entire way.  
  
"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Andrew chuckled, "Wolverine was the only one to survive the metal insertion by the government.and you were likely the only one to survive a chip insertion by the government.hey, did they give you claws? Cause that would be cool."  
  
"Ssshh," Spike commanded as he began to walk up the steps leading to the Mission entrance, "we're here."  
  
"Oh, right," Andrew followed closely behind.  
  
Spike assessed the large door, placing both hands firmly against it and gently pushed. It didn't budge so he pushed harder. It slowly moved ajar, the loud creaking echoed around the deserted building.  
  
"If there's anyone in there," Spike whispered, "they know we're here, so don't go wondering off because I'm not gonna look for you."  
  
Andrew nodded with a forced smile, trying to convince himself he was kidding.  
  
Spike peered his head inside, it was pitch black, but with his enhanced eyes, he could see several rows of wooden benches covered with cobwebs. He slid the rest of his body through, soon Andrew did the same. He rushed forward and slammed into Spike, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Bloody hell!" he shouted, the words bounced off the walls. Spike glanced around to see if they gained any unwanted attention. When no one ambushed them, he turned to face Andrew and lowered his voice, "Stealth, mate. You ever heard of it?"  
  
"Sorry," Andrew whispered loudly, "I can't see."  
  
"I can see just fine," Spike contradicted.  
  
"You're a vampire, you're supposed to be able to see in the dark. I can't." Andrew explained, "Give me your hand."  
  
Spike lowered his brows in confusion, "No."  
  
"I can't see!" Andrew repeated, "then give me something else to hold on to."  
  
Spike took a few steps back, "Sod off.hold your own bloody hand."  
  
"I'm gonna get lost, "Andrew whined, "then you're not gonna look for me."  
  
Spike grinded his teeth and looked up to conceal his frustration, "You tell anyone, anyone at all, I'll rip your heart out and beat you with it."  
  
"I won't tell," he whined again.  
  
Spike shook his head and held out his hand, when Andrew grabbed a hold of it, he continued forward, leading him through the darkness.  
  
"There's nothing up here that's out of place." Spike informed.  
  
"What exactly are we expecting to find?" Andrew asked.  
  
Spike's eyes searched the large room, quietly replying, "I don't know, I guess we'll know when we see it."  
  
They slowly made their way to the end of the room, "if there IS anything to be found, I'm guessing it's in there."  
  
"I can't see, remember? What are you pointing at?" Andrew queried.  
  
Spike sighed again, wanting to slap him, "a door."  
  
"Oh," Andrew started, "It doesn't happen to have 'My Evil Plans' printed on it, does it?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Not so much, just 'basement'"  
  
"This is just like the teen slasher movies," Andrew babbled, "where the people go downstairs to have sex and end up getting eaten or stabbed."  
  
Spike looked at him, "You say that again and you'll be swallowing your own foot, got me?"  
  
"Sorry," Andrew quietly answered.  
  
Spike turned the doorknob until it clicked, "at least they left it open." he concluded, "or, somebody's expecting us?"  
  
"I vote for the first one."  
  
He pushed the door open and peered down a long staircase, "We'll be going down some stairs, do try not to fall."  
  
Andrew nodded as he squeezed his hand harder in preparation.  
  
Spike slowly descended, Andrew followed, lowering a foot first to feel for the next step and so on.  
  
Each step creaked every time it was stepped on, rising the spooky factor.  
  
As they reached the bottom, Spike informed, "Light switch, better hope it works."  
  
He flipped it up, and on cue the overhead light flickered and buzzed. After a few seconds it became solid, flooding the basement with light.  
  
He looked back at Andrew, who was looking back at him, when he realized their hands were still intertwined, Spike quickly snapped his arm back, "Enough of tha-"  
  
He cut his sentence short, his eyes in a trance by something no the basement floor.  
  
Andrew looked over to see what he was looking at, then his eyes widened.  
  
They both stood silent at the bottom of the staircase, their eyes focused on the same thing.  
  
"I think," Spike muttered, "we found it."  
  
Before them, sat a large metal medallion embedded in the dirt, the same thing they saw a Turok-Han crawl out of. Another seal. ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you think he's human?" Xander queried as he, Buffy and Willow cautiously walked through the midnight vineyard, each holding a dim flashlight and selected weapons.  
  
Buffy shrugged, "dunno. But he's too strong to be normal."  
  
"Maybe he's a demon," Willow offered, "we can fight demons."  
  
The three fell silent. The only audible noises were the crickets' melody and the whistle of the wind.  
  
They saw nothing that could be labeled as suspicious, Buffy was beginning to think her hunch was wrong.  
  
"Well, we know he's not a vampire, "'cause you know, daylight at the school," Xander commented.  
  
"We don't know what he is," Buffy replied.  
  
"It'd be easier if they wore signs," Willow began, "Thataway we'd know how to kill him. It'd save us a lot of time on research, not to mention consider-EEE!"  
  
Willow jumped back at the sight of something that crossed the path of her flashlight.  
  
"What?" Xander shouted.  
  
"I dunno!" Willow yelled without realizing it, "Kill it! Kill it!"  
  
Buffy frantically dashed her flashlight side to side in search of the culprit. Her circle of light finally settled on something, a demon something.  
  
She instinctively brought her sword up and was ready to strike when a familiar voice stopped her.  
  
"Whoa Whoa! No killing please."  
  
Buffy lowered her sword and shined the light on the demon's face, her eyes widened in surprise, "Clem!"  
  
Clem forced a chuckle, "It's just me. Oh, but don't worry, I don't bite."  
  
Buffy sighed in relief, "Clem, what are you doing out here?"  
  
He pointed down to his two suitcases on the ground that he dropped during the commotion, "Skipping town, hon. Shortcut through the vineyard to the airport, it isn't safe here anymore."  
  
Buffy lowered her brows, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Everyone can feel it, "Clem informed, "well, everyone who isn't human. Something's coming Buffy. Something big, and it you're smart, you'll do the same."  
  
Buffy swallowed, fear ran through her veins, mainly because she knew what Clem meant. The First wasn't going to go down without a fight, and it was going to test Buffy's skills to the maximum.  
  
"Hey!" Clem cheerfully shouted, "You guys wanna go with me? Travel 'cross the lone prairie? Huh, huh? I've got marshmallows."  
  
"Sorry Clem," Buffy smiled, "You know we can't do that."  
  
HE sighed and hung his head, "Eh, it was worth a try," he paused, "You be careful whatever it is, it's mean."  
  
"Thanks," she replied, "You be careful too."  
  
Clem nodded, "Don't I get a hug?"  
  
Buffy smiled then leaned forward to embrace him. When their hug broke, Clem concluded, "you stay alive, ok?"  
  
She nodded, "I will."  
  
Did he buy it? Buffy wasn't certain. How could you convince somebody of something you weren't even sure of yourself? --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So.." Rona began, "We just sit here?"  
  
Kennedy piped in, "Last time we left the house, we got our asses kicked, nearly killed."  
  
"I like it in the house," Vi stated, "It's nice.and safe"  
  
"You're never gonna get anywhere thinking that way," Rona replied.  
  
Faith sat on the couch, her face cradled in her hands. Her head pounded, for the past hour she's had to listen to non-stop talk. It was driving her mad.  
  
Dawn sat at the kitchen table with Willow's laptop researching nothing in particular, but anything was better than being in the middle of the commotion in the living room.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it beats going on another suicide mission with 'Miss Holier than Thou,'" Rona commented.  
  
"Hey," Faith broke in, lifting her head from her hands, "Lil' Miss kept you alive this far."  
  
"But for how much longer?" Rona quipped, "We'll be dead by the end of the month if Buffy keeps sending us into the tarpit."  
  
"B's managed to keep everyone else alive, if you think you can handle the homicidal Kenneth Copeland wannabe and the First, then go ahead," Faith defended.  
  
"You're a slayer too," Rona started, "Why do you put up with her?"  
  
"Because I've seen what she can do," Faith replied, "Trust me, I was on the receiving end."  
  
Rona sighed in frustration.  
  
Faith could tell the tension was getting to the potentials, everyone was bitchy, and she wasn't handling it very well. How much longer would it be before they snapped?  
  
Faith shuddered, it was something she didn't want to think about.  
  
"Fine," she began, "get your coats, we're taking a trip." ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"K, Buff, you need to stop hanging out at spooky places," Xander commented as the three stood in front of a large, ostentatious brick house.  
  
"I guess we should knock?" Buffy asked with uncertainty.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Willow started, "This is Jamie Lee Curtis's worst nightmare, I bet Michael's inside knitting a noose right now."  
  
"After all we've seen," Xander replied, "All we've been through, you're afraid of one little masked homicidal psychopath with a butcher knife who never seems to die?"  
  
Willow nodded casually, never taking her eyes off the house, "Good point, let's knock."  
  
Buffy stepped up to the porch, before going to the door she peered through the window. The place was deserted, the floor boards were rotting and the walls were covered with fist-sized holes.  
  
"Somehow I don't think knocking's going to help," Buffy observed.  
  
"So knock the door down," Xander suggested.  
  
Buffy paced across the porch, assessing the house from top to bottom. When she reached the door, she gently twisted the knob, "Don't need to, it's open."  
  
"I keep forgetting to lock that thing."  
  
Willow and Xander swung their bodies around.  
  
Caleb smirked casually, Willow's eyes grew wide as she brought the cross in her hand up firm.  
  
"Uh, Will?" Xander started, "We've already established he's NOT a vampire."  
  
Willow clicked her tongue frustratingly, "maybe he didn't know that, duh."  
  
Xander redirected his attention back to Caleb, "You back for the other eye?" he forced a chuckle, trying to hide his fear.  
  
"I said I'd be back for you," Caleb quietly stated.  
  
Xander's good eye grew wide in surprise, he tugged on Willow's arm and dragged her up the porch, stepping backwards cautiously.  
  
Willow lowered her brows to visibly show her terror, "You can't have it!"  
  
"Here to finish it?" Buffy asked, her voice cracking as she stared at Caleb.  
  
He sighed and hung his head, "Unfortunately no. But that doesn't mean I can't make you scream, now does it?"  
  
"No, no thank you," Willow stuttered, "I scream enough on my own."  
  
"That'll have to wait too," he continued, "I've got..business, so we'll have to reschedule, leave now before I smite you and your friends."  
  
Buffy stood paralyzed, unsure if he had a hidden motive.  
  
"Or do you want to do this now?" he asked, "I don't have time to play word games whore, make up your mind," Caleb firmly stated in his deep southern drawl.  
  
Willow turned her head to look at Buffy.  
  
"Ten." he started.  
  
"Buff," Xander whispered, prompting an answer.  
  
"Nine."  
  
"If you wanna stay," Xander began.  
  
"Eight."  
  
"..we'll stay," he concluded.  
  
"Seven."  
  
Buffy sighed deeply, and closed her eyes.  
  
"Six."  
  
She didn't like to run away, but she didn't like getting beat to a bloody pulp either.  
  
"Five."  
  
And what about Willow and Xander? He already lost an eye.  
  
"Four."  
  
They didn't deserve to die like this.  
  
"Three.."  
  
Willow and Xander braced themselves, trying to appear as fearless as possible.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Let's go," Buffy was finally able to get out.  
  
Caleb smiled, clearly pleased, "See? Now that's smart." -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Faith had to sit, she was breathing heavily as she reached their table.  
  
The music at the Bronze boomed loudly.  
  
Dawn sat at the table with a cold expression on her face. Faith heard her mutter something, but couldn't make it out over the noise.  
  
"What?!" she yelled.  
  
Dawn sighed and repeated it in a louder voice, "Do you think this is such a good idea?!"  
  
"Relax kid!" The girls need to let off some steam," Faith replied, keeping her eyes on the dance floor, "You saw them at the house, they were ready to pop!"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes as she sipped her soda.  
  
Faith bobbed her head to the music and continued to watch over the potentials from her chair.  
  
That's when she saw it  
  
Several people stopped dancing and backed away from the center of the floor. Whispers began to circulate through the crowd.  
  
A man held Amanda's arm tight, Kennedy stood next to her with an angry expression.  
  
"Back off dumbass, she's not interested," Kennedy said to the man.  
  
He laughed, but didn't loosen his grip, "I thought you girls were out to have fun?"  
  
Kennedy huffed and clenched her jaw, stepping closer to him.  
  
Faith jumped from her seat as did Dawn. They pushed their way through the audience.  
  
When they finally reached the section, Faith didn't stop, she continued to approach him, "What the hell's going on here?"  
  
He looked at her with his brows lowered in confusion, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"You gonna let her go?" she ignored his question.  
  
He smiled seductively, "Not unless you wanna ride, babe."  
  
Faith cocked her arm, forming a tight fist, then swung it forward.  
  
Amanda jerked back as Kennedy and Rona supported her, the man flew back and continued to slide across the floor.  
  
"God damnit!" he yelled when he finally came to a stop.  
  
Several men stepped forward into the circle, eyeing the potentials, obviously angry.  
  
"Oh," Faith started, "You all want a piece? That's fine with me, who's first?"  
  
One man wearing a Oakland Raider's jersey challenged her by stepping directly in front of her face.  
  
"Big and dumb, you ready to get beat?" she didn't back off, not an inch.  
  
Sirens were heard in the distance. ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What the hell?" Buffy shouted, carefully enunciating every syllable to show her anger, "What the hell were you thinking?!"  
  
Faith sighed and shook her head and rose off the couch, "Look B, he had a wicked grip on her, what was I supposed to do?"  
  
Buffy grinded her teeth, "It's not the fight, the fight I can handle, but you left the house. I said to WATCH them, not take them for a stroll in the park damnit!" Her voice grew louder, "If the First caught wind of it, Bringer's would've been all over your asses, and you would have been DEAD!"  
  
"Without you there to save us, am I right?" Rona jumped in, "You know, I'm sick and tired of you telling us you're our last hope, it's all about you."  
  
Buffy redirected her attention, "You're right, it is all about me." That statement caught the uninterrupted attention of several more people, "It's about me keeping you alive. That's why you're here, right? You came to Sunnydale looking for the Slayer, well, you found me," she paused, "Now, Spike and Andrew found another seal, that means you're still in danger, and you always will be unless you learn to listen."  
  
Rona shook her head, "You're not the only Slayer Buffy, she's one too," she nodded her head in Faith's direction.  
  
"Whoa now," Faith started, "I am-"  
  
"Who could've gotten you killed," Buffy interrupted.  
  
"But she hasn't!" Rona shouted, "If I remember correctly, YOU were the one who took us to-to that place! YOU were the one who got Molly and Diane killed! Not her."  
  
"If that's how you feel, then why'd you come and find me?" Buffy then directed her attention to the rest of the girls, "Any of you. Why?"  
  
"To be protected, not lead to our headstones," Rona replied.  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Buffy simply asked.  
  
Rona stood silent, "That's where you're right, we're weak, weaker than you because we're not Slayers, not yet anyway. We have no place to go, you do."  
  
Buffy lowered her brows in confusion.  
  
"I think you should go," Rona stated, crossing her arms, "We'll all be safer without you telling us we're too weak to survive."  
  
The room fell silent. Spike looked on intently waiting for Buffy's response, as did the rest of the room.  
  
"After all," Rona continued, "You're the one who seems to always save us. You're all 'mighty and powerful.'"  
  
Buffy breathed in deeply, trying to hold in her emotions. She glanced around the room, all eyes were on her, "Is that how you all feel?"  
  
The potentials immediately diverted their eyes to the ground, avoiding the question.  
  
Buffy slowly nodded, "Fine."  
  
"Whoa," Willow cut in, "Buffy you can't leave, where..where will you go?"  
  
Spike stepped forward, "She's right pet, it's your house after all."  
  
"I don't know where I'll go," Buffy commented then looked Rona in the eyes, "I'll find a place."  
  
"No, no," Spike began, "No, you can't leave."  
  
"Spike-" Buffy started.  
  
"NO!" he yelled. Then looked to the ground and sighed deeply. Lowering his voice, he continued, "Somebody told me you can't just run away."  
  
Buffy looked away, looking at the girls one by one, "End of discussion."  
  
She left her spot in the living room and retrieved her jacket from the coat rack.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn started, blocking her way.  
  
She shot Dawn a look, telling her it wasn't open for debate.  
  
Dawn sighed deeply, then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Buffy swallowed hard to relieve the burning in her throat, then smiled weakly at Dawn. For a moment, they stared each other in the eyes before Buffy broke the beat. She turned towards the door and opened it to reveal the cold Spring breeze whistling past.  
  
Willow, Xander, Dawn and Spike looked on, keeping their eyes on her, their brows lowered in worry.  
  
Buffy took one last look around the living room, then moved on to close the door behind her. 


End file.
